Operation: FOREVER
by The Incredible Werekitty
Summary: 362 stays with her aunt, who's more than she seems. Now complete in one chapter, and edited for canon.


WARNING: THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION

THIS TRANSMISSION IS NOT TO BE TAKEN AS CANON

THE ORGINAL CHARACTERS INTRODUCED IN THIS TRANSMISSION WERE CREATED BY

ITS AUTHORS, AND CAN NOT BE USED WITHOUT PERMISSION.

NOW LOADING:

KIDS NEXT DOOR OPERATION:

F.O.R.E.V.E.R.

FORMER

OPERATIVE

RELATES

EXPERIENCES

VERY

EXCITEDLY

REALLY

Writing Operatives: The Incredible Werekitty

with

The J.A.M, Abel, and Leloni Bunny.

It was late afternoon the day before Gallagher Elementary let its students out for the summer. In a nice suburban house, similar to all the others on its street lived the McKenzie family. They were a typical family of two parents and two kids. This afternoon, the mother, Amanda McKenzie was looking for her eldest child.

"Rachel? Rachel? Gracious, half the time it seems like she's not even here," Amanda McKenzie uttered, striding around her living room as she looked for her eldest child. She was a slender woman, with shoulder-length blond hair, brown eyes, and an expression of disapproval seemingly holding a permanent place on her face. Her power suit was, as always, neatly pressed, and very severe. From outside came the whine of a turbine engine that the woman dismissed as a passing jet, just before her daughter finally made an appearance.

"Hi, Mom," Rachel McKenzie, also known as Numbuh 362 of the Kids Next Door, asked entering the house through the French doors that lead to the back yard. The weather had turned hot, early, this year and Rachel had forgone her usual orange tiger-striped over shirt for a tank-top and shorts.

"There you are. Out playing with your little friends, dear?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, I was," Rachel replied. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, dear. You know your father and I have to go on a business trip, right?"

"You do?" Rachel asked, eliciting a brief eye-roll from her mother. "How long will you be gone?"

"About a week, if things go well," Amanda replied. "Something came up, though. Your Great Aunt Ophelia's sick, and can't watch you."

"Again?"

"She's not exactly the youngest of people, Rachel," Amanda retorted with a frown at her daughter's impertant question. "I've tried to find another sitter, but I haven't had any luck... Your Aunt Amelia's volunteered, but... Well, she's the most irresponsible and immature person I know."

"Why do you say she's immature? Isn't she older than you?" Rachel asked, genuinely puzzled. "I thought she had a college degree..."

"Well --- yes --- but she doesn't act like an adult should. She plays video games, likes comic books, actually OWNS several different game systems, reads the most atrocious fantasy stories... Never mind collecting those silly little dog cards," Amanda said with a look of distaste.

"Dog cards?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"You know, the ones that all the **little** boys use to play some kind of silly game," the adult uttered, sounding even more displeased with the errant Amelia.

"Oh. Yipper cards."

"Yes. Those. I can't believe that she's still collecting those stupid cards. She's been collecting them ever since she was Mortie's age. You would think she'd grow up, and put those aside, along with the video games and comics, like a proper adult should," Amanda said with a frown. "You're not supposed to do any of those things once you reach adulthood."

"Yes, otherwise adults will think you like to have fun," retorted Rachel.

"Adults have fun. It's just different from what a child would consider fun... Anyway, you'd better pack for the week," the adult uttered with a sigh. "Thank goodness your brother's going to that summer camp... Don't know what Amelia would have done if she had to watch both of you. Probably go nuts, or let you two run around like hooligans."  
Rachel sighed, inwardly, and tried not to roll her eyes. That "summer camp" was really Morty, AKA Numbuh 363, training with his newly assigned Sector, but she wasn't about to tell her mother that. Heh, as if she'd ever notice either of them being gone. Give her the Moonbase over Earth any day or time, even if the job was very stressful.

"Well, anyway, Aunt Amelia will pick you up from school, tomorrow. We have to leave before you get up, so don't be too worried," Amanda said, ticking off the points on her fingers. "And I hope you have a good last day, dear."

"Okay. See you when you get back, Mom," Rachel said, getting ready to head up to her room.

"Don't forget to pack your bag, Rachel," Amanda added. "You want to have plenty of clean undies."

"Right, Mom," Rachel uttered, inwardly groaning.

-0-

The next day, the last day of school, went well for the kids at Gallagher Elementary. They tried to celebrate their last day of getting out at three. Rachel walked down the steps, flanked by Numbuh 86, and and Sector V. Leaning on the post by the exit was a most unusual looking adult. It was easy to see that she was related to Numbuh 362, because she looked like an adult version of the girl. Shoulder-length blond hair framed a face that bore an uncanny resemblance to Rachel's, as her bright brown eyes scanned the crowd.

"Well, I guess my ride's here," Rachel said.

The woman straightened, revealing that she was wearing jeans and a--- Yipper T-shirt. This caused the Kids Next Door operatives to stop in their tracks, staring at this adult in utter disbelief.

The woman tilted her head, then looked behind her, then looked at her clothes. She turned back to them, her face a picture of puzzlement.

"What?" she asked. Six kids then casually walked on, whistling innocently. "No bugs, no giant robots or bullies coming up behind me, and no principal coming along to ask me what I thought I was doing here---" Rachel looked oddly at her for a moment, then got into the car. "Do you think it was the shirt?" Amelia asked.

"And maybe the jeans—did you just come from painting your house or something?" Rachel asked.

"Er---no---I didn't feel like dressing up. I wear formal stuff all week working at the School Board."

"Oh. I guess my friends just thought you put on the first thing you found---or something," Numbuh 362 said with a half shrug.

"Oh. Wonder why they thought that? It's just a Yipper shirt," Amelia observed as she started the car. Rachel thought for a moment and then dismissed it. Maybe her aunt didn't have that much of a fashion sense---whatever that was.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. It was a nice enough house, if not as big as Rachel's own. It was your classic ranch style home with a nice porch, and nice landscaping.

"Well here we are," Amelia said as they pulled into the driveway. "Welcome to chateaus Guthrie." She reached for Rachel's bag, but the girl quickly snatched it, before she could reach the strap.

"Ri-i-i-i-ight," Rachel uttered, getting out of the car, and starting up the sidewalk. She looked at the house, thoughtfully. It shouldn't be difficult to get out, when she needed.

"Just trying to help, kiddo," Amelia said shrugging. "I bet your mom made you pack a lot of extra stuff."

"More or less---but I should have everything I need, here." The woman smiled as she followed her niece into the house.

"I'm glad we're getting to spend the week together, actually. "Gives me a chance to get to know you."

"...ugh..," Rachel replied, under her breath. Just her luck, Amelia noticed the look on her face.

"I hope it won't be **that** bad," the woman said. "Guest room is right past the bathroom.

"Thank you," Rachel said, walking back toward the guest room. She was a bit surprised to see game consoles in entertainment center along with the surround sound system. There were also the cartoon figurines, and a very nice crystal dragon. She was more than a little perplexed as she dropped her bag in the guest room, and went to the bathroom. Did her aunt have kids as guests, before, or did she work for the store? Maybe kids came here to test out new video games or new systems---not that the KND needed to do that. They had all the latest consoles up on the moon base.

"So," she asked, "looking forward to summer?"

"Um---sure!" Rachel replied, from the bathroom. "I don't suppose you've got a pool, here?"

"Just one of those blue ones with the soft sides. School Board members don't get much in the way of a paycheck. There's the always the city pool," Amelia said apologetically.

"I'll consider it," Rachel said, trying not to sound too dejected. She could easily give her aunt the slip, and head to Sector J for a 'secret' mission.

"Though---if I get the chance to have you over, more often, I could always auction off some of my duplicate cards on the Internet. I usually prefer to save them for trades, but I haven't had much luck with trading here, lately." Rachel pondered this reply as she exited the bathroom. She wondered if she meant Yipper cards---maybe she had some really old ones.

"Don't worry. I guess the city pool is just as wet," 362 replied.

"Might get to see your friends, there, too," Amelia said putting some papers on a desk with a PC. "Any plans for the afternoon? I usually have a movie and pizza night on Friday, around dinner time. I bet you've got to update your pals on your goofy aunt, though."

"Well, Num---um---Fanny told me she needed some History notes because of a class she missed. I'd like to take them to her," Rachel replied.

"Fanny? Red-headed girl with an Irish accent?" Amelia asked.

"Yes---you know her?"

"More like know OF her. I hear she's an exciting student to teach," the woman replied with an impish grin.

"Where did you hear that?" Rachel asked, amused.

"The principal and several of the teachers. They're not excited about this longer school-day proposal, to tell the truth," Amelia replied, shaking her head.

"Oh? Weren't they going to get more money for more hours?" Rachel asked.

"No. Teachers are on a salary. A fixed amount of pay, every month, for every job, and from what I've seen there is no way that the teachers can receive a pay raise."

"That's odd..." Rachel murmured.

"What's odd?"

"Well, you'd think that adults would pay adults more for working more hours," the girl observed.

"They don't pay ME more for working more hours, but they still keep piling 'em on. You'd be surprised how adults are willing to treat other adults, Rachel," Amelia said, shaking her head. Rachel looked at her oddly. Didn't adults all stick together?

"They all don't stick together, even though it seems like it, most of the time," the woman uttered, in an uncanny echo of Rachel's own thoughts. "Adults in charge of other adults are especially bad about being unfair---especially if they profit from such abuses."

"So, we'll be facing a teacher strike if it goes through?" Rachel asked.

"Possibly. I'm opposed to the twelve-hour school day, anyway."

"Really?" Rachel asked, amazed. "You don't think it's a good idea for kids to be in school all day long?"  
"No, actually, I don't. You're not going to force kids to learn by making school a prison," Amelia replied.

"I guess you don't like boarding schools, either?"

"Ah---no."

"Too prison-y?"

"Oh yeah. Never mind those uniforms. Mom sent me off to one of those things, one year. Ugh. Itchy," Amelia uttered, shuddering.

"Couldn't stand the school OR the uniforms?" asked Rachel with a slight smirk.

"Got it in one guess, kiddo. So you're going to visit Fanny, then?"

"Yes. I'll be back for dinner," Rachel said, getting ready to go.

"Cool. Oh, wait!" Amelia said, handing Rachel a piece of paper. "That's my number, here, just in case you need to call me, here. What's your cell number? In case I need to call you." Rachel wrote down her number, and handed it to her aunt. "Thanks. I'll see you at dinner. Er---what kind of toppings do you like on your pizza?"

"Um---any, I guess---except for garlic, anchovies, onions, or hot peppers," Rachel replied.

"Heh. The only time I ever have garlic is in the dipping sauce they send for the crust. So, how about just plain pepperoni?"

"Sounds good."

"Want some wings and bread sticks, too?"

"Not if they're super spicy. I get weird dreams from those."

"Whoa. You too?" Amelia asked.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"I honestly can't say for absolutely certain,"Amelia replied. "See you later." Rachel shrugged and left.

Numbuh 362 walked the short distance to the Fullbright residence, hoping against all hope that she would not be needed at the Moon Base. Pizza, movie, and a good night's sleep sounded especially good, today. She knocked on the door, and moments later she heard Fanny's penetrating Irish accented voice yell: "Oi'll get it!" Rachel couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The door opened, and the red-headed girl started a bit at seeing her.

"Ah! Oh. Good afternoon, sir," Fanny said. "How's ye auntie doin'?"

"Just as eccentric as always. Do we have any reports from the Bridge, or do they need my presence up there?" Rachel asked.

"Tis strangely quiet, sir--- Ifin' ye dunea moind me askin', but wha' was up wi' that shirt, anyway?"

"My aunt's? I dunno—-I guess she got tired of wearing business suits, all week long," Rachel replied.

"Fer real? Me Dad wears suits alla toim," Fanny observed.

"Except at night---or so I hear."

"Weel, yeah, but ye canna sleep in a business suit," Fanny said, then smirked a bit. "Mum willnea let him."

"True enough. Now the world is more or less quiet enough, today, so that I won't be bothered for the next eight hours?" Rachel asked.

"Twould nea be any emergencies tha we cannea handle, for that long, at least. Moiner stuff, Oi'll make sure tha' the sectors take care o' it , themselves, before they become major."

"Thank you, Numbuh 86. For once, I'll be glad to have a quiet night. But if something DOES come up---well, you know where to find me," 362 said with a relieved sigh.

"Wot's tha plan, sir?"

"The plan is: have the next shift work, normally, handle the MINOR incidents---meaning DON'T CALL ME IF SOMEONE CAN'T TIE THEIR SHOELACES---and see if things can be quiet, for me, for the night, okay?" Rachel said.

"Big plans, tonoight, sir?" Fanny asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes. They involve pizza and SLEEP."

"Pizza? Yer aunt's orderin' pizza? Hm. She moight nea be tha bad, then, eh?"

"That---or she's too tired to cook tonight," replied Rachel "And don't worry. Sector V isn't delivering it."

"Thank GOODNESS! Can ye BELIE- Er- Nevermoind. R&R fer ye. Surin ye deserve it."

"Thanks. I'll read any reports in the morning. Goodnight, 86," Rachel said, turning to leave.

"Goodnoight, sir," Fanny said. "Oi'll see ifin' Oi can send any reports to yew at yer Aunt's---save ye a trip, lessin' tis really urgent."

"I have my communicator. See you later," Rachel said as she walked back home. The pizza arrived JUST as she reached the house. Amelia was already outside paying for it.

"Dude, I've never seen you buy wings and sticks, too. Goin' all out, this Friday?" the pizza guy asked.

"No, Derick, I've got a guest,"Amelia said taking the boxes.

"Ex-cell-lent! Amelia's got a guest!" Derick said winking and nudging the woman with an elbow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Derick," Amelia said sternly. "It's my NIECE."

"Oh. Right. See ya"

"Friend of yours?" Rachel asked, almost sneering at the delivery boy.

"No. I just end up seeing him every Friday, because he seems to end up working my neighborhood, all the time," Amelia replied.

"Did he at least get the order right?"

"Sure did. Extra large pepperoni, with terriyaki wings, and cheesy bread sticks."

"Hey, perfect! Let's eat!" Rachel said, excitedly.

"And in honor of the occasion, you get to pick the movie," Amelia said putting the food on the living room table. "I'll get the soda and paper towels."

Rachel went over to the entertainment center, and examined the stack of DVD's. The collection consisted of many popular animated movies, including a couple of the later Rainbow Monkeys movies. There was also a lot of anime, their labels in Japanese. Undubbed, possibly?

"'Rainbow Monkeys and the Secret of the Spectrum'? 'Rainbow Monkeys and the Dark Hunter'?" Rachel queried, stunned at the cartoons. "These are the DIRECTOR'S editions! And--- InuYasha?"  
"Hey, good choice,"Amelia said from the kitchen. "I'll have to make sure to turn on the subtitles, though."

"Are all of these YOURS?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"You have time to WATCH these?"

"On weekends, usually," Amelia replied. "Working for the county does have its occasional perks."

"And I thought only kids watched cartoons," Rachel uttered in disbelief. Amelia chuckled, as she came into the living room carrying a pair of glasses, a 2-liter of cherry cola, and a roll of paper towels.

"Well that is true, for the most part. They're something of a guilty pleasure, for me. Your mother tends to rib me about it, but I don't really care. If they're good, then I'll watch them," Amelia said, setting the stuff on the table.

"You really find them interesting?"

"Sure. The InuYasha ones have a very involved plot, and the movies are all imaginative, and original. Even those two Rainbow Monkeys movies are very well done, and MUCH better than those sugar-coated ones released previously."

"Wow---" Rachel uttered, as she sat down to eat.

"Have you SEEN some of those? Seriously cloying," Amelia asked handing a slice on a paper towel to Rachel.

"A few of them---I didn't know you had the director's cut for some of these," Rachel replied taking the slice.

"Well you haven't exactly been encouraged to keep in contact with me," Amelia uttered with a shrug, as she bit into her slice.

"And my mom would disapprove of me watching these?"

"I don't know," Amelia replied. "Do you think she would disapprove?"

"Depends on the rating."

"Hm--- That's what I get for not getting any of the Americanized dubs," the woman murmured, thoughtfully. Rachel wondered if Kuki liked any of the original cuts of some of these cartoons. "A lot of them are not rated. Any, in particular you want to check out?" Amelia nudged Rachel impishly. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Fair enough..." Though she knew better than to trust an adult, and she chose an anime that seemed more or less "kiddy".

"That's a fairly good show," Amelia observed. "I'll still have to remember to turn on the subtitles." Rachel kept quiet about the fact that she knew SOME Japanese courtesy of the Elusive Japanese KND. "I learned Japanese when I was kid. These help me keep it up. I think the dialog is better than the dubbed versions, anyhow. Spent a school year in Japan, too, when I was a teen."

"Did you enjoy it?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, actually. Their school year may run from April to the next March, but it has loads of festivals, field trips, and other activities that keep it from being all work."

"IS that why you're against this new schedule? It's just not right?" Rachel asked, looking positively perplexed.

"That's right, Rachel, it's not right at all, in my opinion," Amelia replied.

"Well, I'm glad SOME adults think so..."

"I just wish Mr. Menacing in his black suit wasn't on the board," Amelia uttered frowning.

"Can't you just vote him off?"

"I've tried, unsuccessfully. I'd have thought that the tie debacle would have done it, but alas no."

"You opposed TIES too?"

"Well YEAH! A kid should have a choice about what they wear. And I was more than a little suspicious, when that Father guy offered to PROVIDE the ties."

"That was weird," Rachel said, not wanting to reveal she knew EXACTLY where the ties had come from.

"What was WIERDER was the ties all, one day, shrieking and falling off the boys' necks," Amelia asserted.

"Uhm---yeah---I wonder what THAT was all about..."

"Father didn't have an explanation for it, I know that for sure," Amelia uttered.

"I wonder why," Rachel mused.

"Because those weren't normal ties, and it was another one of his plans to rob kids of their rights."

"Do you know if this new schedule is going to force us to wear uniforms?" Rachel asked.

"No, it's not. And if I have my way there won't be a new schedule."

"Wow... Well, thanks, Aunt Amelia."

"All I can promise is that I'll give it my best try to keep it from passing, kiddo."

"And hope for the best," Rachel added.

"Yeah. That too," the woman said nodding. The conversation obviously over, for now, they both sat back to eat, and watch the movie.

-0-

"Well yeah, we ate pizza and watched old movies. Then she bested me in a free-for-all pillow fight that came after. Well yeah, but I drank more of it, than she did. It was FUN, sis. We both had a blast, and tired each other out, which was a good thing. Usually I'm up sugar buzzing until about 4 A. M. otherwise," Amelia said into the receiver. "And yes, Rachel went to bed at a decent hour. Uhm---midnight. A-MAN-da! It's a weekend, for cryin' out loud. Yes, she's still in bed. Yes she's sleeping. What part of 'weekend' aren't you getting? It's Saturday. No, the cartoons I'm taping are for ME. You know that. Why not? Ri-i-i-ight, Amanda. I'm sure. I KNOW for a FACT that you watched the early incarnation of that Rainbow Monkeys cartoon. Ancient history? Maybe, but history is history. You kept up with the canon until..." she sighed, "...you finished elementary. Yes, we're going to have a nutritious breakfast without sugar." It was all Amelia could do to keep from giggling. "And skim milk. No, we wouldn't want Rachel to put on love handles."

Just then Rachel came in, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked at Amelia talking on the phone for a second, and went over to the cabinet, quickly finding the Rainbow Munchies.

"Yup, nothing but health food here. I know how concerned you are about that." This time it was all RACHEL could do to keep from laughing. "Yes, I'll send her your love. Goodbye, Amanda. Have a good trip."

"Some adults can't seem to remember the wonderful taste of white sugar," said Rachel, wolfing down her breakfast.

"Sad, ain't it?" Amelia asked, pouring her own bowl of Rainbow Munchies.

"Well, it's what keeps ME going," Rachel asserted.

"She's gotten kind of uptight since we were kids," Amelia said as she munched her cereal. "She was always something of a neat freak, and an over-achiever, but honestly..."

"I don't know how I would be able to handle her if it weren't for-------um----my friends," Rachel said, catching herself.

"I hear you, kiddo. Even though we're twins, she was always the one who got the most attention. If I didn't have MY friends, back then... My school days probably would have been a lot worse."

"She's never going to come around, is she?" Rachel asked a bit morosely.

Amelia shrugged, helplessly. "I wish I knew. Don't doubt she loves you, though. She's---just a little---overprotective."

...she'd probably chain me in the basement if she knew what I was up to...Rachel thought. "It's--nothing I can't handle, I suppose. I'm glad I have my friends."

"Hope I'm counted among your friends, Kiddo. I'm an aunt, relatively speaking, but still---"

"You're still being a kid, in some ways?"

"I'm still a kid at heart, I think you mean."

"My mom says that's why you haven't married yet. She says that seems to drive guys away."

"It could be, also, that I just haven't found the right man for me," Amelia said with a roll of her eyes. "Not that I've had much in the way of time to actually check out the dating scene. Yeash. As if being my sister gives her a right to poke her nose into my personal life..."

"Have you told her about it? If what she says really bothers you...and if you're an adult...you can speak up, right?"

Amelia smiled at her niece. "You know what would really help, kiddo?"

"What?"

"If your mom would actually LISTEN to me, every now and again."

"Weren't you the older twin?"

"Have you known your mother to ever listen to somebody when they disagree with her?"

Rachel frowned, "Guess not."

"She's funny that way," Amelia observed.

"Sometimes I wonder how dad tolerates her," Rachel uttered with a sigh.

"I wonder how she found your dad in the first place..."

"I'm not too sure myself. I don't think I've heard the whole story ever."

"Oh well. I've got to go pick up some records from City Hall. Want to come with, or would you rather hang, here, and catch the toons?"

"I'll stay here," Rachel replied rather quickly. "Maybe I can reheat some of that pizza."

"I shouldn't be that long," Amelia laughed, as she drank her cereal milk.

"I'll be here, maybe soaking in that pool you mentioned,"362 added.

"Groovy," Amelia said, putting her bowl into the sink. Rachel simply continued eating her breakfast. "See you later, kiddo. If you need to go anywhere, take your phone, and leave me a note, okay?"

"Sure, sure."

"Love ya, kiddo," Amelia said, as she headed out the door.

-0-

About fifteen minutes later, Rachel was filling the pool, and was thinking of adding another hose, when her communicator rang. Not her cell phone, but her communicator, and the ring tone was one she dreaded: Code 1 Emergency. With a huge sigh, Rachel turned off the hose, and answered her communicator. "This is Numbuh 362. What is the nature of the emergency?"

"Numbuh 362!! We need ye herre NOW!" Numbuh 86's voice had that annoying shrillness to it, when she was agitated. "Th'seconderry mainfrrame jus' blew a foose!! All th'2x4 specialists arr rrebootin' th'thing, but we need yer access codes t'bring it on line and make surre therr arr nay corrrupted foiles!!!"

"I'll be up there as soon as I can," Rachel said, alarmed. "Try to keep things calm, up there."

"Don't worry, Commenderr, Ah'll keep these BOYS in loine!!! Numbuh 86 out!"

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle, as she closed the link. Typical Fanny. The first thing she realized was that she didn't have her personal rocket here, and the nearest one was at her house. She huffed in frustration, as she went inside, trying to figure out a plausible excuse for her to go back home. Finally, she wrote a note, "Dear Aunt Amelia, Fanny called and told me she needed to borrow a movie I have at my house. I also need to pick up some extra undies, just in case. I'll be back later, so don't worry about me. Bye."

With that she shut up her Aunt's place, and ran toward her house. Moments later, a rocket shot through the garage and blasted toward the moon.

-0-

It was mid afternoon when Amelia returned home. She saw the pool, apparently half filled, out back, but no Rachel. She was briefly worried, but quickly found Rachel's note when she went inside.

"Fanny needed a video?" Amelia mused, as she set the files she retrieved from her office on her desk. "Must have been important." The woman then proceeded to get out ingredients for dinner, putting some chicken into a marinaid to help the flavor. She wondered, briefly, if Rachel liked pasta Alfredo, and if they should invite Fanny to next Friday's pizza night. Might be fun. Amelia then checked the time, realizing that Rachel had been gone far longer than it would take to deliver a video.

Amelia put the chicken into the fridge, and went out her back door. It was only about a block to the Fullbright residence, and the woman's long legs covered the distance quickly. She knocked on the sliding glass door, hoping that Mr. Fullbright was not home from work, just yet. That man never seemed to take a day off, and some days that was a GOOD thing. And just her luck, he wasn't home this Saturday. Even so, Amelia was still a bit taken off guard seeing the pleasingly plump red-haired woman at the door.

"Uh... Hi? I'm Amelia Guthrie, Rachel's aunt... You haven't by any chance seen her around, have you?"

"Rachel...that's one of Fanny's friends, right?"

"Uh... Yes, ma'am. Rachel McKenzie. She looks kind of like a much shorter version of me, actually," Amelia replied.

"Weel, Fanny was here this mornin', but Ah haven't seen i-ther lassie since."

"Huh. I wonder where she could be... Thank you, Mrs. Fullbright. I guess I'll check at my sister's house."

"Have a good doy, thank ye!"

"Nice to have met you, ma'am," Amelia said, turning toward the McKenzie residence, and running the rest of the way. Mrs. Fullbright shrugged. Her daughter was never the sort to get into trouble, or maybe it was because she seemed so busy lately...

Amelia reached Amanda's home, this time panting from her run. She had tried to get here as fast as she could, while still looking for Rachel. She did not spot the girl anywhere near her home, or in the yard. The woman was becoming seriously worried, because while this was a quiet neighborhood, there were still predatory types that would not hesitate to kidnap a lone young girl. Even though Rachel looked like the type who could defend herself from zombies and fire-shooting guys, she couldn't help but worry... Amelia then wondered where the idea of Rachel fighting zombies and guys with flame powers had come from in the first place. Oh well.

The house was locked, both doors, and there was no sound inside. Maybe if she called the house someone would answer... Even though there was no lights on, anywhere inside. Amelia pulled out her cell phone, and dialed the number. Ringing, from the cell and from inside. No answer, though. Amelia then began to look for signs of a struggle, ANYTHING that would lead her to her niece. The woman tripped in her frantic search, nearly falling on her face. If she had not grabbed the railing around the back porch, she would have fell. Wait... What was that 'click'? Amelia staggered away from the porch, and stood there for a second, when the ground beneath her feet just---opened up.

The woman yelped as she slid down a chute made of corrugated pipe, then landed with a thud in a long, thin cylinder. A door slid, suddenly, into place, trapping the woman inside. Next thing she knew the whole thing was rumbling, and vibrating like crazy. It felt like she was going at a high speed, but she did not know how it was happening, or where she would end up.

-0-

It felt like the object had finally come to a stop. Amelia had no idea how long she had been stuck inside, but she was more than ready to be freed. It had become quite claustrophobic inside that thing. She wasn't prepared for the door just OPENING like that, however. The woman ended up falling to the ground, hard. She levered herself onto hands and knees, then looked up to find herself in... some kind of hangar?

"Okaaaaay... This is strange," Amelia observed. The hangar was empty, save for other...things she could only identify as campers, trailers, and even school buses with rocket boosters attached to them. And then, she froze. Painted sloppily on every single one of them: Three letters.

K.

N.

D.

"Oh shizzle," she uttered.

Then, a computerized voice came on the apparent PA, "System reboot in progress--password accepted."

"Analyzing files-----------files okay."

"Restarting defense system, shields, and sensors..." Suddenly red lights came on everywhere. "Adult alert. Adult alert..."

"Great. NOW what do I do?" Amelia asked, cringing from the alarms. They were especially loud in the hangar. Suddenly, the alarms shut off.

Meanwhile, up at the bridge...

"Numbuh 73.325, I think that the sensors still need recalibrating. I don' t know why the computer detected an adult in here," Numbuh 362 stated with a frown.

"Got it, sir," 73.325 said, saluting smartly. The nerd kid, twisted a few knobs, and stepped aside to let Numbuh 362 reboot the computer. Moments later, lights flashed again and alarms rang. However, the screen came alive as it showed a diagram of the Moonbase, and every kid's blood froze as a blinking red dot stood out like a sore thumb, and in the most vulnerable of places: The Hangar.

Fanny looked at Rachel... Who yelled, "KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLESTATIONS!!!!!!!"

Back in the hangar, Amelia was looking around at all the vehicles. Then she sighed, frustrated. She had no idea where she was, or how she got there. All she knew was that she was in a place she really should NOT be, and had no way to get back home. Then the alarms went off, again.

"Perfect," Amelia muttered. "As if my day couldn't get any worse."

Elsewhere, kids scrambled and ran toward the hangar, weapons ready. Amelia now had three choices: run, fight, or surrender. Well, actually, two choices: run or surrender. The last thing she was going to do was fight a bunch of kids, if she could help it. "Okay, I chose 'run'," Amelia uttered, picking a random direction, and doing just that. It, however, did not take long for the woman to run into a group of children wielding odd looking guns.

"Freeze, adult!!" yelled one.

"Joy," uttered Amelia, skidding to a sudden halt, her bag swinging wildly across her torso, and something that looked like a camera falling out. "Er... Would you believe that I'm just an overgrown kid?"

"Yeah, right. How old are you?"

"Uhm... thirtymumble chronologically... But, I'm serious, I've been told that I'm not an adult."

"Yeah, well you sure look like one!! And it's YOU who triggered the alarms!! Now, SLOWLY, put your hands behind your head!"

"Can I put my camera in my purse, first?"

"LEAVE IT ON THE FLOOR!"

Amelia looked at the "camera" and noticed the timer light blinking. "Oh crud..." she muttered, covering her eyes.

beep beep beepbeepbeepbeep whrrrrr FLASH

The kids stood there, blinking the flash-dots from their eyes, as Amelia scooped up her camera, and sidled away from the group.

"Uh, what were we doing just now?"

"I can't believe that worked," Amelia said looked frantically around, then picking a direction at random, she ran for it. "Feet, don't fail me now."

-0-

Amelia ended up running around for quite a while. It seemed like kids with odd looking weapons kept leaping out of the most unlikely places. The woman divided escapes between using her little gadget to confuse her pursuers long enough to get away, and just running like crazy. Amelia thanked her lucky stars that she kept herself in shape, and was able to be so nimble. Some of those kids were crack-shots with those odd guns, and in some cases it was all she could do to dodge their blasts. She was a little nonplussed about the choices in ammunition. Condiments, spices, assorted candies, fruits, vegetables (both canned and not), ice cream in some instances, and in extreme cases lasers. Perhaps it should not have been a surprise to find a food court in this place, but it was. Amelia strode, boldly, into the court, gazing around at the offerings. The kids tending the court all hid behind their counters, obviously expecting her to do something, but the woman simply walked up to a counter that looked like it had a selection of sodas, and smiled at the slightly frightened boy lurking behind it.

"I know, I know, but may I get some sodas for the posse, chasing me, and myself?" Amelia asked, baffling the boy, completely.

"You're being chased---and you want to get the people chasing you some soda?"

"Sure, why not? I know I'm not supposed to be here, but nobody's giving me a chance to explain myself. Even so, I'm not going to be a poor sport about folks just trying to do their job," Amelia replied. "Because I'm over your age limit, I probably have to trade you something for the soda, I bet."

"Suuuure..." he said as he reached under the counter and pressed a button. The woman reached into her bag, and rummaged around for a bit, before pulling out a Yipper card.

"You still take these?" she asked, RIGHT before alarms sounded again, and the kid snatched her card before the whole counter was sealed by a metal shield. All windows also sealed up, and the main exit was shut as well.

She knocked on the shield. "Hey, what about those drinks? I'm thirsty, and so's the guys chasing me, I'm sure."

"THERE SHE IS!!"

"Hi guys. Thirsty? I tried to get y'all some soda, but the dude, in there, isn't being very cooperative, though,"Amelia said cheerfully waving to her pursuers. They replied with laser blasts. "GEEZ! Try to be a good sport, and see what it gets me!" Amelia yelped, nimbly dodging the blasts. "You mean you guys AREN'T thirsty?"

"CAPTURRRE HERR!!!" yelled a new voice, obviously Irish.

"What'd I do? I mean seriously? And where AM I, anyway? I've been lost, ever since I fell out onto the hangar floor," Amelia said hiding behind a handy bench.

"Yerr trresspassin' on the Kids Next Doorr Moonbase, Adult!!! Now, surrenderr peacefully and we'll let ye go with ONLY yer memorry gone!!"

"Obviously, I'm in a Ki---" Amelia started to say, then goggled. "Moonbase? The moon? Wait a minute, we're on the MOON?! There were no bases on the MOON!"

"Have you looked out the window lately?" asked one, pressing a control, and one steel panel slid open to reveal a window.

"No, actually, I was a little distracted by the laser blasts, and being chased by you guys..." Amelia said, looking out the window. Then staring out the window. "We're on the moon... So that means that there IS a base on the moon. Wow. A lot can happen in twenty years."

"All rright, Strretch. Ye've had yerr toorr, now, put yerr hands behind yerr hedd, and come along quietly." Kids were surrounding her now.

"'Stretch'," she chuckled. "That's better than 'Mustard Amelia'." The guns were getting closer so Amelia put her hands behind her head, and sighed. She then noticed a familiar face in the crowd. "Hey... You're Fanny Fullbright, aren't you? Go to Gallagher Elementary?"

"WHO WANTS TA KNOW??"

"I'm Amelia Guthrie, school council woman for your district. You're principal told me about you. Pretty famous amongst your teachers too."

Numbuh 86 backed down a bit. Then she screamed, "YERR A SPY?"

"No. If I was a spy, I'd have done a lot better job of concealing myself than this. Never MIND haul off and just announce my identity, and there's the fact that I didn't even KNOW there was a base on the moon," Amelia replied. "I ended up here by accident!"

"Well, accident or not, YE'RRE COMIN' WITH US TO TH'DECOMMISSIONIN' CHAMBERRS, IS THAT CLEARR?" Numbuh 86 yelled, brandishing her M.U.S.K.E.T.

"Great... I hated that the first time around," Amelia grumbled under her breath. They led her out of the cafeteria and down the hall. "Whoa... This place is HUGE!" Amelia exclaimed. She broke away from her escort, and ran over to the guard rail, looking out at the surface of the moon through the huge floor to ceiling window, then down down down into the depths of the Base itself. "But... why a moon base?" she asked. "And why did I look down..." she added, woozily, walking peacefully back to her escort. "Oooh... vertigo."

"Yeah, yeah, MOVE ALONG!!"

"You are SO charming," Amelia quipped. "Have YOU ever looked over that railing? It's enough to make ANYBODY dizzy." Nobody answered. No one wanted to answer to an adult, especially on the Moonbase. "You guys---got--- a bathroom?"

"Ah'm SURRE ye can HOLD IT!!" Fanny growled.

"Yeah... but I'm sure you don't want me throwing up all over..." They turned, and observed that, indeed, their adult captive was looking decidedly... green.

"I say we knock her out, decommission her, and send her back," suggested one of the boys in the group.

"Then I'd still vomit, and probably drown," Amelia said. "There's one. 'Scuse me, ladies and gentlemen." With that she made a mad dash for the restroom, covering her mouth. After the slam of the door, they all could hear some seriously gut-wrenching retching.

"I guess she WAS dizzy..."

The toilet flushed, and Amelia came out. "I have NO head for heights," she said grinning sheepishly. Her left hand came up, and there was that camera again. wrrrrrrrrr FLASH "Bye" And away she went again.

Everyone stood there for a moment, "What were we doing just now?" The group murmured and shrugged amongst themselves.

"NOW AH RREMEMBERR!! THERRE'S AN ADULT LOOSE IN TH'MOONBASE!!! AFTERR HERR!! KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLESTATIONS!!!" Fanny ran to a wall where she pulled a lever. Now EVERY level was alerted. Especially to Amelia suddenly leaping out from behind what looked like a buffet table.

"AAAH! That SO doesn't look like a SPEAKER!" Now EVERY kid was running after her, even trying to cut her off from the front. Amelia skidded to a stop, realizing that she was surrounded, and that none of the kids were paying attention to anything other than her.

"HEY! LOOK OU-" Kids all around her fell in a heap. One suddenly propelled toward the ledge, under what railing the kids had, there. Amelia scrambled to grab him, but she was too late. Then, much to her surprise, as soon as the child fell, rockets ignited from the soles of his shoes and he flew briefly to land behind her, weapon drawn. "Wow, rocket boots," Amelia said shutting her eyes, and slowly crawling away from the edge. Those brief seconds allowed the rest of the kids to resume their positions around her.

"Awl rright, adult, hennds on yerr hedd!" Fanny growled, tired of the woman's shenanigans. Amelia put her hands on her head, but remained in her hunched over position. True, it was exactly like she was being a smart aleck, but the room was also still spinning in a most disconcerting way. "NOW STAND UP!!!!"

"May I wait until the room stops spinning, first? If not, that's okay. I'll just end up back on the floor, anyway," Amelia uttered, woozily. Numbuh 86 then motioned some guards to prod her to her feet. "All right, all right. I'll get up. Yeash. I figured that you'd rather NOT have me falling on my face."

The kids ignored her remark. "Now STAND STILL!!!" Fanny motioned one of the elite guard to proceed to handcuff her.

"And to think I ended up here, because I was worried about my niece," Guthrie uttered. The guard ignored her remark and placed the cuffs on her. Amelia sighed, now securely shackled. "Now what?"

"Now ye come QUIETLY!!!" The guards behind her prodded her and they began to lead her to the decommissioning rooms.

"You mean I can't play the histrionics for all they're worth?" Amelia asked, as she walked along. "Where's the fun in that? Why be dragged around in shackles, if you can't yell: 'I've been framed, I tell ya, FRAMED!'?"

"AH SAID QUIET, STYOOPID ADULT!!!" A few kids snickered at that. Even if they didn't really get the reference, it was kind of funny to see Numbuh 86 get tweaked by an adult with what looked like a better sense of humor.

"'Oh the Dark Hunter has caught me, and will throw me in his deep dark dungeon, where I can't spread my Rainbow Monkey Love to the whole world.;" Amelia quoted, quietly, this time, and in a fetching falsetto. This time, Fanny prodded her along, growling.

"Is she always this grouchy?" Amelia asked, taking a last look around.

"Only when tharrs a STYOOPID SMARRT ALECKY ADULT arround!!!"

"You, Fanny, are NO fun at all... Wow. Big statue."

"MOVE IT!!!"

"Could somebody tell me just what I'm supposed to be spying on? I've been lost, found, run around, and only just NOW found out that I'm on the moon," Amelia said, as she walked along. "I was looking for my niece, Rachel, when I stumbled (literally might I add) upon this secret passage, and found myself here." A few kids paused at that. They only knew of one Rachel, at least here.

"WEEL YE MOVE IT ALREADY!?"

"Impatient, much, Fanny? You know, that statue looks familiar. That looks like--- You know, Zero never wanted a statue," Guthrie murmured. Everyone stopped.

"YOU KNEW NUMBUH ZERO???" asked a hundred kids simultaneously.

"Oh crud I said that out loud," Amelia said. "I blame the vertigo... Yes, I knew Numbah Zero. I thought he was incredibly handsome at the time." A few guys chuckled at that. "I was young, impetuous... Heck I was seven. And he was sixteen." Some kids scoffed at that. By then, Numbuh Zero wouldn't know he was Numbuh Zero, and the dragging continued. "Eh, it would have never worked... Everybody thought he had been decommissioned at thirteen, but he had simply faded into the wings, making sure that his successors kept to the charter and vision of the original Book of KND." Once again, everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Who...are ye?" asked Fanny.

"I already told you. My name is Amelia Guthrie," She said with a grin.

"AUNT AMELIA!?" Numbuh 362 yelled, as she ran from the direction of the decommissioning chambers. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE??"

"It's a long strange story, Rachel," Amelia said with a shrug. "And what's with the language? I don't talk that way, even when upset."

"Uhm---I blame the stress," Rachel finally replied.

"Sounds plausible to me," Guthrie uttered with a smile. "I got your note, but I ended up staying later than I had planned... So I was worried. I went to your house, and discovered the door was still locked, and no lights on in your room..."

"Why didn't you just call and ask me on my cell phone that YOU told me to take?" Rachel asked.

Amelia groaned. "Um---well I tried to call but--- guess I accidentally pressed the 'panic' button instead the memory button. Anyway, I wouldn't have seen this spiffy moon base, and made all these new friends, had I used my common sense."

"We're NEA yer 'friends', Adult," Numbuh 86 growled.

"Yeash, you're so negative," Guthrie said, chuckling.

"No, she's Positive Numbuh 86. Negative 86 lives with the rest of the DNK in a reverse world under Numbuh 4's swimming pool...oof!" stated Numbuh 73.325, until somebody elbowed him to shut him up.

"Lemmie guess: really REALLY long story?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, you could say that, Aunt Amelia," replied Rachel.

"Well, anyway, I went to your house, and discovered that you weren't there," Amelia said, continuing her explanation. "I mean you had originally gone to your house to pick up a video for Fanny, and some clean unmentionables, and it looked like you had been abducted before you even got there..."

Rachel blushed when her underwear was mentioned. Some guys chuckled.

Amelia leveled a glare at the offending males. "And how many of YOU are wearing clean tighty whities, may I ask? I've heard that males are notoriously lax when it comes to their unmentionables." The boys scuffed their feet, and looked everywhere but at the woman, whistling innocently.

"Typical adult," said Fanny, "Ah guess public embarrassment of kids GIVES YA YERR KICKS???" she poked at her with her M.U.S.K.E.T.

"AH! DON"TPOINTTHATATME!" Amelia yelped. This only caused every kid to point every weapon at her. "Sorry. I have this thing about mustard guns... That's a current model, right? Not from the early eighties?"

"Trrry 2000 or so!! Now, come along quietly!!"

Amelia breathed a huge sigh of relief. "That's good. I hope they destroyed that old prototype. It got mustard EVERYWHERE." The kids nearest her still poked her around to make her walk faster. "Wait a moment, will you? I need to do something before I'm made to forget."

"JESST MOVE ALONG, STOOPID ADULT!!!" Rachel winced when Fanny said that, so she mouthed an "I'm sorry" at her aunt.

"I'll be along in a minute, Fanny! I need to apologize to my niece, before you make me forget today."

"Ye can apologize as ye WALK!!!"

"Have YOU ever had something important to say, and didn't know how to say it?" Amelia said going over to Rachel, and kneeling beside her so she could be eye-level with the girl. The woman sighed, and composed her thoughts for a moment. "Rachel, I'm sorry I blurted out the particular reason for your heading to your house. It embarrassed you, and I really shouldn't have mentioned it. I ended up here, because I was worried that something bad may have happened to you. I would never forgive myself if it had... Your mother would probably also kill me, but that's neither here nor there. Can you forgive your goof ball auntie?"

"Why are you apologizing to her in front of KIDS?"

"Yeah, adults never do that!"

"Much less kneel before kids, too!"

"She's nothing like MY mom, I'll tell you that."

"My parents LOVE exchanging embarrassing stories about me with my GRANDPARENTS!!"

"It doesn't stop," Amelia said wryly. "And adults have told me that I'm NOT an adult. Well... not a proper adult, anyway."

"WOT'S THE DIFF'RRENCE? Yer overr 18, rright?" Fanny asked, shrilly.

"Yeah. But I still like cartoons, video games, comics, Yipper cards, sugary cereals, and I think that plan for a twelve-hour school day is horrible," the woman explained.

"HUH??????" asked every kid within earshot.

"I think that plan for a twelve-hour school day is absolutely horrible," Amelia repeated. "I'm the only one on the school council who opposes it."

Numbuh 86 walked around her to face her. "Why?" she asked, looking at her as if she were an alien.

"Because it's not fair to kids," Amelia said simply. "It is obviously formulated to rob kids of each and every scrap of free time they had, and I think that's wrong."

"Why on earth would YOU think it's wrong??" asked a boy who had a 44 on his helmet. "Don't YOU want kids out of your sight? Off the streets? In school all day long?"

"No, I don't. I think kids should be able to have fun, and have the time to play out in the sunshine." play: "The Battle Hymn of the Republic Slowly, guns lowered, as she spoke more and more majestically. "They should be able to go to the comic store, and get their comics and

Yipper cards. They should be able to trade and have a game or two, no matter what kind of game it is."

record scratch "KEEP YERR GUNS ON HERR!! IT MOIGHT BE A TRRICK!!!" Everyone flinched and re-aimed.

"Stand down, Numbuh 86," Rachel ordered, firmly, but Fanny was not listening.

"Heck, I could use a good Yipper game," Amelia said stretching. "I've got an UNBEATABLE deck."

Fanny didn't move from her position, and instead, was now at point-blank. "WOT makes ye think OI trrust ye?"

"Fanny, I SAID stand down."

"Hey, Fanny, can you keep a secret?" Amelia asked, impishly. Fanny's gun clicked.

"PUT YOUR GUN DOWN, FANNY!!!" Numbuh 362 yelled, angrily.

"You wanted to know who I was, right? Well... I was Numbah 362," Amelia said with a twinkle in her eye.

This seemed to boil her even more "SO NOT ONLY ARR YE AN ADULT, YE'RRE A RRUNNERR, TOO!!!!????? GET THIS ADULT TO THA DECOMMISSININ' CHAMBERS, NOW!!!"

"NO I wasn't a runner, Fanny. I was properly decommissioned," Guthrie explained as she was, once again, being dragged along. "I had the hardest time explaining the circle-shaped bruise to my mother."

"Well, it looks loike th'decommissionin' devoice hada blown FUSE if ye still rrememberr everrythin'!!" Numbuh 86 griped, forming up the escort, again.

"FANNY, THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Rachel roared. She was really tired of the Irish girl's insubordination.

"Hey," Amelia said, noticing one of the kids that was escorting her. "You're the guy from the soda stand. How'd you like that card?"

"OH, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY---!!!" Numbuh 86 gave him a VERY sharp warning glare, and he sheepishly turned away for a moment, "---um---thank you..."

"Hey, Fanny? Why are you so intent on decommissioning me?" Amelia asked, looking at the girl.

"BECAUSE IT'S THE RRULES!!!! NO ADULT IS TO EVERR ENTERR THE MOONBASE!!! NO ADULT IS TO EVERR RREMEMBERR THEIRR TIME IN THE KIDS NEXT DOORR!!"

"Actually the rules say that every Kids Next Door Operative is supposed to be decommissioned at the age of Thirteen. Didn't say anything about the process being permanent," Guthrie observed. "At least that's how it read in the Book."

"Stand down everyone. NOW," Numbuh 362 ordered, firmly. Everyone but Fanny stepped away from Amelia.

"Are you afraid I'd tell somebody?" Amelia asked Fanny.

"WELL OF COURRSE, STOOPID!!! ALL ADULTS WHO RREMEMBERR THEIRR TIME HERRE DO NOTHIN' BUT CAUSE TRROUBLE FORR US!!"

"I haven't. And why, after over twenty years, would I start blabbing, now?" Fanny stopped at that.

But suddenly hissed again, "And how do we know ye HAVEN'T??"

"Because it'd be a matter of record, wouldn't it? There would be problems, and security breaches for any system implemented during my time in the Kids Next Door. Another thing: who would I tell?"

"Th'question IS: who WOULDN'T ye tell?? We have PLENTY of adult enemies in ourr hands rroight now who would LOVE t'hearr what YE have t'say 'bout US!!!"

"Here's another question for you, darlin'. WHY would I tell them?"

She wasn't fazed. "Money. Favorrs. Ye'rr not only 'n adult, ye'rr a bloody politician, arren't ye??"

Amelia sighed. "I'm a member of the school board. The only pro-kid member, might I mention. But you're forgetting something. I loved my time in the Kids Next Door. I went to my decommissioning with my head held high, and happy I did so many things to help kids... True, I cheated a little, because I wanted to remember the best years of my life, even so, I NEVER forgot what the Kids Next Door stood for."

"Rrules arre rrules, adult...ye rrememberr...ye go into th'chamberr..."

"But, Fanny, my memories are what guided me to become a member of the school council, and oppose everything that the adult mind can think of to break the spirits of the children who earnestly wish to learn."

Fanny was about to reply, but Rachel gently pushed her arm down. "We---need to get you back, Aunt Amelia. You're--making a few kids nervous."

"Wot arre ye doin'?" Fanny asked the supreme leader, in a state of utter shock.

"She's my aunt, Fanny, and has done nothing to even suggest that she'd ever betray us, even if she remembers." Reluctantly, Numbuh 86 holstered her M.U.S.K.E.T.

"I understand, Rachel... 362? How'd you end up picking my old numbuh? You can tell me later..." The chains were removed, and Amelia rubbed her wrists. She smiled at Fanny, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "No hard feelings. I know you were just trying to do your duty as you saw it. By the way... You might want to look up who originally designed the M.U.S.K.E.T. You might get a bit of a surprise."

Fanny flinched, almost as if the woman was going to flip her over for a body slam, but relaxed at the soft tone of her voice. She looked thoughtfully at her favorite side-arm for a moment. "Wait... Yew know who desoigned tha M.U.S.K.E.T.?"

"Uh yeah," said Amelia, who had been being escorted to the space port by Rachel. "That would be me."

"WAIT...YOU????" Fanny now blocked her path.

"Yup," Guthrie answered cheerfully.

"Ye---werre---a 2x4 speciallist?" Numbuh 86 asked, still profoundly amazed.

"I think they called it 'technologist', but that's correct. I designed a lot of stuff, filled about five notebooks full of sketches and diagrams."

Some kids crowded around her, "You did??"

"Did you design our first rockets?"

"Did you help do the underwater base?"

"Did you get to make the arcade games work without money?"

As Amelia was being barraged with questions, she turned to Rachel and said: "I thought I was making some of them nervous, kiddo."

"It looks like you struck a chord with them," Numbuh 362 replied, chuckling.

"What? History that's not boring?"

"I guess it's a lot different when they're hearing it directly from the source and not from a computerized voice."

"A lot more personal, I bet, and I'm willing to dish dirt," Amelia said, amused. "Okay, everybody, what say we find some place to sit, and I'll tell you about my illustrious career in the Kids Next Door." The crowd shifted, not to the auditorium, but to the cafeteria.

"Groovy," Amelia said. "We can finally get our drinks. Think that card covers everybody?" she asked the soda guy.

"Twice over," came the reply.

"All right. Root beer's on me, then," Amelia said with a grin. "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"How did you meet Numbuh Zero?"

"Hm... Let's see... It was right after I graduated from the academy. Nearly froze my buns off, there, and everybody absolutely hated this one Japanese guy, because he LOVED the cold," Amelia chuckled at the memory, and continued. "Anyway, this was before the Kids Next Door even had a moon base. Graduation was held in that big convention center. You know, the one in New York City? I can never keep the sectors straight... Anyway, I kept noticing this big kid hanging around the stage, watching everybody... Things went well. My voice and thumb prints were registered with the security matrix, and I was assigned a sector."

"Big kid? There was a teenager there?"

"Yes. I didn't know who he was, at the time, but nobody seemed to mind him being there, so I didn't say anything," Amelia replied. There was a murmur through the crowd. Why would the KND allow a teenager at a graduation ceremony? "He looked like he belonged, to be honest. He had this huge smile, watching everybody shake hands with the new grads, and welcome them into the sectors."

"A teenager was FRIENDS with the KND??"

"That teenager was Numbuh Zero, so yeah, I'd imagine so," Amelia observed.

"WHAT???"

"I TOLD you I met him when he was sixteen."

"But---why wasn't he decommissioned?"

He was waiting to see if this new era of Kids Next Door would be able to continue with out his guidance. To see if his successors would keep to the traditions and vision that the Book of KND contained. Others had taken over the leading of the Kids Next Door, but he was hanging around the sidelines, until he was reassured that they could, and would, go on without him. You see, one day he came to me," Amelia said, then went into a good imitation of Monty's voice. "'You look like you can keep a secret,' he said." Amelia paused, grinning at her former welcoming party.

"What was he like?"

"Very nice, actually. Like a big brother you'd want to have, you know?" A few kids groaned, remembering THEIR big brothers. "And he was charming, and charismatic, and... very cute," Amelia added with a blush.

"Was he skinny?"

"No, not really... He had a nicely barreled chest, and looked very strong," Amelia murmured thoughtfully.

"It's just that--we've seen Monty Uno as he is today--it's just--unbelievable that they used to be the same person."

"Well I bet you can look at my old KND photos, and find it hard to believe that I'm the same person, too," the woman observed with a smile.

"But--didn't you say that you still had Yipper cards? Mr. Uno--Numbuh Zero--is nothing like us anymore."

"Well I sorta cheated," Guthrie said scratching the back of her head, and grinning sheepishly.

"Huh?"

"You see, the reason that Numbuh Zero needed somebody who could keep a secret was that his successors all thought he had been decommissioned. If they found out, they would have either altered the rules, or made a spectacle of it," Amelia explained.

"But if he was there--didn't they already know it?"

"He was there, but he, somehow, managed to blend. I said he looked like he belonged. Just --- one of the bigger kids." More murmurings. "He said he became quite good at disguising himself, when he was recruiting in those dawning days, while Grandfather still ruled. Grandfather's minions were everywhere, and some kids were willing to betray their fellows to get superficial rewards."

"So, he was no longer a kid when you met him."

"Not physically. Not chronologically," Amelia said. She then tapped her chest, over her heart. "But in his heart? Oh yeah, he was still a kid."

"For a while...but...he...he lost that, too, didn't he?"

"He felt he had to. He felt it was his duty. The rules said that he had to be decommissioned, so once he was reassured that they could go on without him, he asked me to do it."

"YOU DECOMMISSIONED NUMBUH ZERO???"

"That's why I had to be able to keep a secret," Amelia said, gazing into the distance, remembering that fateful day. "He wanted to face his decommissioning with dignity. The last thing he said to me was: 'Fight the good fight, Numbuh 362. For kids, today, and for those kids that come tomorrow.'"

"Is that why you ran?"

"I didn't run. I... just built myself a miniature recommissioner."

"A WHAT???"

"Wait--didn't Numbuh Zero build that?"

"Well, yes, but I found a set of plans in the 2x4 technology archives. Aren't they still there?"

"No, they're not there. The only recommissioner we had was Numbuh Zero's, at our museum...and just recently he himself destroyed it."

"That's odd... I could have sworn I put them back..." Amelia mused.

"So that's why you remember everything."

"That's right. I wanted to keep fighting the good fight. Which is why I joined the school council,"Amelia said, nodding. "I also wanted to keep the Kids Next Door safe, so I went through the decommissioning process. Even if I was discovered, my prints, voice, or even the new DNA stuff couldn't be used to gain access to KND secrets. I built the recommissioner, set it somewhere I'd probably look once I was decommissioned, and left myself a note on how to use it. I ended up being a pretty good actor, too... Even though later I didn't really need to act."

"Because you still like the stuff we do."

"That, and because I had to pretend that I didn't know any of my old friends from Sector V," Amelia said with a touch of rue.

"SECTOR V???? YOU WERE IN SECTOR V?"

"Well yeah. It was one of the first official sectors established," Guthrie said, shrugging. "Pretty prestigious. I ended up helping develop a lot of the other sectors' technologies to help deal with some of the harsh conditions that they'd encounter, but Sector V was considered pretty cushy."

"Sector V is currently the best of them all!! Who---who was in your Sector--in your time?"

"Well... Let's see... There was Crosby Lincoln. That was before his parents got transferred to France. Then there was Hoagie Gilligan. That guy could tell the corniest jokes, but he was about as good as me when it came to 2x4 technology. He was really allergic to mustard, and found out the hard way," Amelia said, thoughtfully, remembering her old comrades.

"HOAGIE GILLIGAN?? AS IN HOAGIE P. GILLIGAN...SENIOR?"

"There's more than one, now?" Amelia asked, blinking in surprise.

"We...know his SON...Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr...Numbuh 2," Rachel replied.

"Whoa... That's about as wild as you having MY old Numbuh, Rachel," Guthrie said with a grin.

"Lincoln...I think his daughter is there now: Abigail Lincoln, Numbuh 5."

Amelia shrugged. "Then there was a pair of Japanese exchange operatives... A boy and a girl, and I swear the girl did NOT like me... But then I did develop my second crush of my life on Kani."

"I think I can guess that one," said Rachel, "Kani Sanban, Numbuh 3? And Genki Yoshida?"

"I can't remember her numbuh, but she said it was very traditional in Japan... Kani was a cute kid. A year older than I was, though. I learned Japanese in order to speak to him without worrying that he'd misunderstand... but he was already crazy about Genki... So I decided to just be friends, or try to, with both."

"You hear what happened to them?"

"What? Did they get married, or something?"

"And they gave us Kuki Sanban, Numbuh 3."

"Doesn't surprise me in the least. Then there was Loretta Crossbee. Your mother may have mentioned her, Rachel, because she was in your Mom's old crowd," Amelia said, her voice taking on a quieter tone.

"Loretta was in Sector V?" Rachel asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah... She ended up a traitor. Popular kids don't really do that well in the Kids Next Door, I've noticed," Guthrie observed.

"But she was captured and decommissioned. She doesn't seem to remember anything now," Numbuh 362 said, sipping her root beer.

"Hm. That's good. She ended up marrying that Dickson guy, if I recall correctly," Amelia added.

"DICKSON?? Michael Dickson?" Rachel asked, nearly doing a spit take. Every kid groaned now. "Now known as Mega Mom and Destructo Dad...parents of my predecessor...and traitor...Chad Dickson, former Numbuh 274."

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?" Every kid looked down. "Bet he was popular, too, wasn't he?"

"Only our best Supreme Leader...until hormones got a hold of him."

"That's not what I meant, guys," Amelia sighed. "You know what popular kids are, I'm sure."

"Chad was popular, yes. Maybe that helped do him in, too."

"Popularity tends to breed ego," the woman said, sagely.

"He did seem a bit full of himself before the end," Rachel murmured.

"I took a lot of ribbing, when I was in high school from those snobs... Unfortunately, that included my own sister," Amelia grumbled.

"Mom?" Rachel asked, sounding a bit stunned.

"Yeah. She didn't like me being in the Kids Next Door, she didn't like me not just 'fitting in' like she did. Too much of an individual, I guess---er. Me, not Amanda..." Amelia sighed. "That's why I wanted to do a good job watching you, this week."

"And she hasn't stopped, even though she thinks you don't remember?" Rachel asked.

"I don't really know what she thinks, Kiddo. She never found out anything more about the Kids Next Door except that I was a member for a while," Amelia replied.

"Did you---know what happened to Mr. Gilligan?"

"No... Something happened to Penny-Gill?"

"Penny-Gill?"

"It was a nickname I gave him, after he started calling me 'Mustard Amelia'."

"It was just before Hoagie went to the Arctic Base. His plane crashed just off Long Island."

"Awww... man... I knew about that happening, but I didn't know Hoagie was on it!" Amelia uttered, looking stricken.

"Hoagie...his son...almost went home. But it was Numbuh 100 and Numbuh 5 who helped pull him through it."

Amelia swigged some root beer, and sighed into her mug. "Wow... You know, everybody told me that Hoagie had the biggest crush on me... I never believed them... Especially after he met that girl. She was sweet and girlie, yet still could kick butt. I was just this blond girl with the goofy beret and pocketed vest, who loved to make things."

"Now she's working to help Hoagie, Tommy, and her mother."

"There was a lot of romance going on, around me. Guess I was too eccentric for most boys' tastes, back then. Still am," Amelia sighed, with a helpless shrug.

"You never had a boyfriend?"

"Nope. Couple of impossible crushes, but no boyfriends. Guess boys aren't interested in a girl that can kick their butt at Yipper."

"...I would..." whispered someone.

"You would what?" Amelia asked, hearing that slightly forlorn whisper. No one answered. Amelia chuckled. "Now what else would you like to know?"

"What did you have before cell phones?"

"Pay phones. In the Kids Next Door? They had developed satellite phones, and super long-range walkie talkies," Amelia answered. "This way they had the instant communication they needed."

"Who was your number one enemy then?"

"We really didn't have a number one enemy. Number one annoyance, maybe, but not real big-time bad guys," Amelia explained.

"Really? Father wasn't---fully charged yet?"

"I think he still had to grow to adulthood, yet. We did have this one guy who acted just like those zombie kids, though," the woman uttered with more than a touch of distaste.

"A Delightful kid?"

"Yup. His name was Marcus Delyonal."

Everyone looked at each other. "Never heard of him."

"Well he wasn't much of a bad guy, really. He constantly was trying to destroy my sector, of course, but then he got kind of weird," Amelia said, making a face.

"Weird?"

"Yeah. For some strange, unusual, and hereto unknown reason, he became obsessed with, of ALL people, me."

"He liked you?"

"If you call either trying to capture me and have me turned into something like him, or constantly using me as bait to lure in the other members of my sector 'liking me' then yeah," Guthrie replied, with a roll of the eyes.

"So you don't know why he only wanted you?" Rachel asked, with a slight grin.

"He was crazy?" Amelia ventured. The kids agreed. "I didn't really pay attention to his rants, guys. I was usually trying to get free, and kick his butt. Practically every time he used me as bait, I usually got MYSELF out. Idiot expected me to sit there, like some brainless fluffy, and let myself be rescued."

"Ooh! Ye kicked a boy's CENSORED all the way t'Antarctica?" The older kid couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Not quite that far, Fanny, but he usually ended up singing in a higher key."

Fanny's face lit up. "AYE!!! YE KICKED 'IM ROIGHT IN THE---"

"Fanny?" Amelia asked, interrupting.

"Aye?"

"You're scaring some of the younger operatives." Numbuh 86 just huffed and held her peace. Amelia winked, and leaned close to Fanny. "And I used my knee," She whispered. Fanny smiled evilly. "Any more questions?"

"Did he eventually stop pestering you?"

"Yeah. Just one day he just seemed to disappear," Amelia replied. "Everybody thought it was weird, but I was simply relieved that he was gone."

"Bet ye missed rammin' yer knee," Fanny uttered with a smirk.

"Well, yeah... That was a good stress reliever, but all in all, I didn't miss his constant focus on me... He was a strange strange kid."

"Wasn't Grandma Stuffem part of your enemies? Or evil teenagers?"

"Grandma Stuffem? That weird lady who took over the cafeteria at Gallagher, that one day?" Guthrie asked, looking grossed out.

"You know her?"

"Know OF her."

"She wasn't around when you were a kid?"

"If she was, I'd have remembered her. We did have evil teens though. Don't understand why they'd hate the KND so much, but they did," Amelia said with a shrug.

"All the teens we know hate kids, even the ones without younger brothers. They tried to make us their slaves recently."

"Weird. It's like they're being encouraged to do so," the woman mused, thoughtfully.

"Especially by that traitor Chad Dickson." Amelia shook her head, sadly. It was hard to understand, some days. The woman looked around, and noticed that Numbuh 86 was no longer in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys?" Amelia queried, as she got up. "I need to stretch the legs a bit. Short chairs, yanno? Maybe you can come up with some other questions, while I go walk off the cramps." They let her through as she left the cafeteria. Amelia strolled around until she found Numbuh 86, then walked over to her. "You okay?"

"Jess' peachy," she retorted.

"May I ask you something?" Amelia queried.

"Aye."

"Why are you so hostile?"

Fanny turned to her and said, "Ah have to! When yerr Chief Decommissioner--ye can't let anythin' get in 'ee way of yer job!"

"So... You're so mean-spirited and insulting, even to those who would like to be your friends, because you don't want to get too attached?" the woman asked, trying to understand Fanny's attitude.

"Ah've---got attached---when Ah was Medical Ooficerr of Sector W. Then our old decommissionerr ran--and Ah had t'take his place--he was 'ee rroight curmudgeon--trrained t'be that way--Numbuh 100 and Numbuh 274 trrained me 'ee same way--it's--f'r 'ee best o'the KND, ye know," Numbuh 86 said, quietly.

"I imagine that would take dedication and determination... That has to be a hard job..."

"Lakk ye wouldn't believe--after all, YE had t'decommission Numbuh Zero, eh?"

"Yeah. Had to be done. Did they change the plungers, since I was decommissioned? You know, have ones that aren't quite as---rigid? I ended up with a ring-shaped bruise from my forehead to chin..." Amelia asked, gesturing to indicate the circumference of said bruise.

"Nay, we still have 'ee plungers--Ah'm surrprrised that the sweethearrts ye knew managed t'discoverr each otherr and get married."

"It's said that love conquers all. I wouldn't know for sure, though... It seemed like their hearts remembered what their minds did not..." Then Amelia had a flash of insight. "Ooooh... You had to decommission somebody you cared about."

"Twice."

"TWICE?" the woman uttered, then winced. "Ouch."

"Well, 'ee firrst didn't matter--he sorrta had a girrlfrriend alrready---"

"Oh? Sounds a bit like my crush on Kani Sanban."

"Cloose. His daughterr has a crrush on 'ee boy Ah thought was cute---they'rre togetherr now."

"Wait wait wait... He's still in the Kids Next Door? I feel a long story coming on."

"THAT'S NOT IMPORRTANT!!! It's 'ee second boy Ah had t'decommission-----Ah---Ah loved him----he loved me----"

"Aw... That had to hurt."

"He was annoyin', trrue--but--he---he--charrmed me---he was me firrst kiss---therr's so much Ah wanted t'do with him----but me trrainin' came out trrue and trrue."

Amelia put a hand, gently, on Fanny's shoulder. "You want to tell me about it?" she asked. "It might help if you can talk it out with a friend."

"Ah---Ah pulled 'ee switch---loike he was 'ee worrst o'the worrst--automatically----loike Ah didn't feel anythin' forr him---he was taken back---and Ah just stood therr---"

"Doing your duty, as you saw fit?" Amelia asked.

"Ah---Ah thought Ah would crry---rraght tharr, in frront of everryone---but Ah didn't---Ah---Ah coldn't crry-----that night in me quarrterrs---Ah trried to---Ah couldn't..."

"Maybe... because you thought you weren't supposed to. It's your job, no matter what your feelings, no matter if you were fond of the boy, or were in love with him, you still had to do your duty, and do it without emotion or weakness. There's a problem, though, when you build walls around your heart, Fanny."

"Ah---Ah miss him so much----n he doesn't rrememberr me--"

Amelia looked down at Fanny. "Wow. He must have been something to win YOUR heart."

"It still hurrts----hurrts SOO much---Ah drream about him-----n' even THEN Ah can't crry---Ah've crried f'r many things-----but---Ah just can't crry f'r him!!"

"Could you tell me about him? He must have been special," Amelia requested, obviously worried about the red-head.

"He was handsome--rratherr ol' fashioned--but quite the charrmerr--he knew how t'trreat a lady--he said Ah was beautiful---surre, he thought girrls werr inferriorr, but--but--he rreally loved me---f'r who Ah was---and BOY did he know how to kiss!"

"A gentleman, a great kisser, AND handsome to boot? Jackpot! Or so I hear... You don't know how lucky you truly are, Fanny. Some people go their whole lives without meeting the love of their lives," Amelia said, quietly. "Even if the guy sounds like he came right out of the Nineteenth Century."

Fanny whirled, "How---did YE know--??"

"Know what?" Amelia asked, confused.

"Wh-whot?" Now 86 was confused.

"All I said was that he sounded like he came from the Nineteenth Century," Amelia explained. "What was I supposed to know?"

She shook her head and turned around again, "Nothin'--never moind--- Meeby t'woud have been better if Ah had ne'er met him---it HURRTS so much---n Ah can't CRRY!!"

"You know --- some idiot once said that 'it's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all'."

"An idjet, aye."

"I don't think that's right at all. If you have loved and lost, then you know what you're missing..."

"But is it worrth all this---pain??? 'Ee otherrs tell me Ah've got morre rruthless since then---!"

"You're trying to lose yourself in your work. But it's a dangerous thing to build walls around your heart, Fanny. Your heart can't wallow in that walled-up pain without some harm coming to it... And any wall that has pressure on it will break, eventually."

86's hands trembled in front of her. "But who can help me with this?? Ah've got no close frriends, me fatherr doesn't carre--me motherr CAN'T know---N AH'M STUCK HERRE PININ' F'R ME SWEET ALBERRT!"

"I can, if you let me," Amelia said, keeping her surprise to herself. If she could only tell about her grander plans... Then Fanny would know...

Fullbright whirled to her, "N what can YE do?? Ye jess' come here, tellin' us all 'bout yer time in 'ee Kids Next Doorr---ye trreat us with rrespect---but ye neverr had a beau!! How can ye HELP me---" she clung to her, beginning to pound, rather hardly, on her legs, "how do ye THINK ye can help me--" slowly, the pounding weakened, "---ye----STYOOPID------------adult-----" she placed her arms around her, crying, at last.

Amelia simply held the weeping girl, letting her cry herself out. "By being a good listener," She whispered. The girl shook heavily with nearly-spasming sobs, her hands with a death grip on Amelia's clothes, unable to speak, or even scream. Practical fountains gushed from her eyes. Amelia rubbed Fanny's back, just being there for the tough Irish lass, when she needed somebody to hold on to. When, finally, the storm of weeping started to subside, the older woman rummaged in her purse for some much needed tissues.

The two females stood there, in front of the window that led to a sterile barrenness. When her eyes could cry no more, Fanny whispered, "Ah miss him so much."

Amelia sighed, and sat down beside Fanny. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Aye?"

"This is serious. I haven't even told Rachel about this. And you have to keep it a secret, and do as good a job as I did."

Fanny just looked at her, "Ye surre ye wanna tell me? Ah AM 'ee decommissioner."

"That might be the very reason to tell you. I may end up needing your help," Amelia said pulling out that odd little camera of hers. She flipped open a back panel, pulling out a stylus, and doing something with the touch screen on the back.

"Wot, then?" Amelia simply showed her a picture. A boy in modern clothing, and with a modern hair style... But with a VERY familiar face. 86's eyes went WIDE, and suddenly she blinked. "Nay---he's---prrolly a rrelative."

"I perfected the recommissioner."

Fanny knew where this was going, "But---only Numbuh Zero's worked---and---it's totally destrroyed now--"

"You forgot I built one of my own," Amelia said, then tapped her camera. "It's amazing what you can make with a digital camera and a PDA."

"How---how many have ye brrought back?" Fanny hissed.

"Only about twenty. I have a very strict criteria for doing such a thing."

"Ye brrought back---Alberrt?"

"Yup." Fanny hugged Amelia like there was no tomorrow, and cried again.

In between her sobs of joy, the adult barely made out, "Th--thank ye!! Thank ye so much!"

"Glad I could help, Fanny," Amelia said. "It'll be difficult to arrange for you to see him, though..."

"Does---does he have a girrl?"

"Yeah... You."

Fanny smiled, "He--rrememberrs me?"

"Can't stop talking about you."

"Th--thank ye---Amelia. Ah'll prolly sleep better tonoight."

"Good. Friends?" Guthrie asked, offering her hand to shake. Fanny simply hugged her again. "Don't forget, super duper secret. And I'll need a way to contact you, should a meeting become possible." Amelia slowly got to her feet, wincing in pain. "Oooh... That smarts. You are one STRONG kid, you know that?"

"Aye, it comes with th'job. Sorrry 'bout that," Fanny uttered, looking a bit sheepish.

"It's okay. A little unexpected, maybe, but okay," Amelia said, wincing again. "We ought to get you cleaned up, so the others won't worry... Will help your eyes feel better, too." Fanny nodded, and allowed the adult to hold her hand as they went to the nearest bathroom. Amelia smiled down at the feisty girl. "Short trip, huh? I thought it was further away."

"Ye neverr know when ye'rre gonna suddenly need to go--with all th'soda we drrink," Numbuh 86 chuckled a bit.

"I hear you, girlfriend. I've had that **flushed** feeling myself, sometimes." Amelia said with a grin. "I'll hang, out here, to give you a little privacy." Fanny went inside and cleaned herself up. Sometime later, the two returned to the cafeteria.

The crowd parted as their Supreme Leader stepped up, "Well, Aunt Amelia, it's been quite an experience to have you up here, but it's almost dinnertime back home and---we should return in case mom calls."

"Boy do you have a point, there," Amelia said rolling her eyes. Fanny looked a bit perplexed "My sister, her mother, is a bit..."

"CENSORED-y?"

"I was going to say 'uptight', but that works too," the older kid said stifling giggles.

"Come on, Aunt Amelia. The hangars are this way," said Rachel.

"Right behind you, Rachel," Amelia uttered, still snickering a little bit.

They walked to the hangar, 362 in the lead, with Amelia and 86 following behind. The guards on the hangar moved to block the entrance, when they noticed the adult in the party.

"Stand down, the adult's Cool. Totally," Rachel said. The guard looked up at Amelia, then back at Numbuh 362.

"Totally Cool Adult access? I was beginning to think that was just a myth," the one guard said, returning to his station.

As they entered the hangar and walked past several vehicles, Amanda piped up, "HEY! I think I could drive this one!!! Or maybe THIS ONE!!!" They had passed a COOLBUS, but it was the SCAMPER that caught her eye.

"Aunt Amelia, it takes FIVE people to drive the SCAMPER. Look, we'll choose one of the smaller ones, and we'll take several pilots so they can bring it back."

"Sounds like a plan... So they haven't changed the SCAMPER that much from when I was in the Kids Next Door," Amelia observed.

"Just fitted it for space travel, and added laser blasters," Rachel replied.

"Even so, one would think that it would have been upgraded so that it would have an integrated control system, for emergencies."

"Well, we're still working on those. Still have to make sure that the computer can't be hacked into and the automatic sequences be altered."

"So you don't trust firewalls?" Amelia asked

"Not with the hackers we've encountered," Numbuh 362 replied. "We don't want to make the system TOO high-tech. It's more vulnerable that way."

"You know, that actually makes sense," Amelia observed, thoughtfully. They strapped themselves down, and Numbuh 86, the 44 twins, and a black haired girl took their positions and activated the SCAMPER. "I have to admit that this has been an interesting afternoon."

"More than you can believe," said Numbuh 362. They all felt the jolt of the SCAMPER taking off, and were pressed back in their seats as it sped away from the red space tree, and the Moon.

"We did get to know one another. Better than we were expecting to, I'm sure," Amelia observed wryly.

"And I don't think the kids will ever forget you...not until they're decommisioned, anyway," she added.

"I hope they enjoyed my visit," the woman said. "I know I sure did. It was quite a trip."

"Yeah! It was the best since we found out who Numbuh Zero was!" added one 44 twin.

"Oh, come on. Nobody can top Zero," Amelia said, grinning. "Not even a historical operative."

"But you're still a kid, or act like one," said the other twin. "That is megacool by itself. Zero...is just Mr. Uno now."

"I tend to think of myself as just an older kid," the woman said shrugging. "I have a lot more fun than my sister, I know for sure."

"Would you mind---if kids came over to visit?" asked the raven haired girl. "We'd like to see your Yipper collection."

"I wouldn't mind at all, and I'm always up for a game," Amelia said with an impish grin. "Like I said I've got an unbeatable deck."

"We'll see about that," she smirked, and moments later, the SCAMPER touched down.

"Wow. Another person of a feminine gender who plays Yipper. What are the odds?" Amelia uttered, as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Not as great as you think. So far, Hoagie Gilligan is the best there is, but there are some girls catching up to him."

"I bet I could beat him," Amelia said with a grin.

"We'll let him know you said that," replied Rachel, as she led her aunt back outside.

"This is going to be an interesting week. And not the least of which is because my big debate is on Monday," Guthrie observed, as she walked with her niece.

Numbuh 362 then turned and said, "Thanks guys!! See you later!!" The SCAMPER took off as they went inside. "Do you think you have a chance at the Council?"

"Well I've been doing my research, and using the facts and figures from the projections that the analysts have done using the 12 hour school day as a model," Amelia said, thoughtfully. "All I can do is hope that my arguments don't fall on deaf ears."

"Me too," she replied, going upstairs to change into her "civilian" outfit.

"Hey, do you like Alfredo sauce?"

"Hey, sure!!"

"Excellent. Grilled garlic chicken, with pasta Alfredo. Er---is there any veggies you wouldn't mind eating?" Amelia said, sounding truly regretful. "It's so you can, truthfully, tell your Mom that I served you veggies."

"I suppose you could make French fries and tell her I ate potatoes," Rachel called down.

"How about AuGrauton? May not be fried, but it's got cheese," Amelia queried.

"Sounds good. Heh, loopholes. Gotta love those."

-0-

Sunday was was uneventful, save for Amelia going over her research, and Rachel taking the occasional KND emergency call. They chatted, and generally had a quiet day, as Amelia worked on her presentation. Rachel even got a quick lesson on how to use Power Point to create slide shows. Rachel considered using the program for future presentations, but figured it would not be the best thing to use with her fellow kids. Even if it was a nifty program, it was still created by adults, for adults. Besides, their supercomputer program worked fine by itself.

-0-

Monday came far too early for either one of them. Amelia got up at five o'clock in order to get ready for her debate, and calm her nerves before heading to City Hall. Rachel was not happy about being awakened so early, because Amelia was so very nervous that she made quite a racket. She groaned as she heard the ruckus down the hall, and in the kitchen. Rachel wandered, groggy, into the kitchen.

"Are you going to be okay, Aunt Amelia?" Rachel asked.

"This is the first time I've ever made a presentation to the School Board, Rachel. I'm hoping that I do a good job and convince the members that this extra long school day is a bad idea," Amelia sighed. "A lot of this is from the point of view of the budget, and money, because that is what the council seems to care about. There's also the Father factor."

"He's going to be there, isn't he?"

"Yes. He is, and that is why I'm so nervous," the woman uttered with a huge sigh.

"We---the KND---could set up a perimeter..." Rachel offered.

"Thanks, kiddo, but unfortunately Father is on the School Board," Guthrie said smiling at her niece. "I'd love to keep him out, but he'd find some way of bringing this back onto me, because I'm the one-and-only pro-kid Board member."

Rachel sighed, "Well, even if it's for...protection later on...you can never trust Father."

"You think he'd try something against me, even if he wins? Just to get me off the board?" Amelia asked, sounding shocked.

"You yourself said adults aren't loyal to each other...I...guess I'm just worried about you, Aunt Amelia," 362 said worriedly. Amelia hugged Rachel, and mussed her hair.

"You rock, Rachel. I'd love to have that protection. I'm not too proud to accept help from my friends," the woman said with a smile.

"I'll set things up, then," Rachel said.

"Thank you, o supreme leader," Amelia said with an impish grin. Rachel just grinned right back at her. "I've gotta get ready. Squirt any salesmen with the Mega Drencher, will ya?"

"No problem," Rachel said, as she watched her aunt go to her room. As she went back down the hall, Rachel sighed. It WAS great to have a Cool Adult around...someone who TRULY understood them. About fifteen minutes later Amelia emerged, dressed in a very formal pant-suit, and picked up her materials from her desk.

"Wish me luck, kiddo. I'll see you later, if you haven't been called in to **your** work."

"Good luck, Aunt Amelia," Rachel said, giving her a genuine hug...which unfortunately brushed on some bruises from yesterday.

"Ow... Easy, there, tiger. Had a talk with Fanny, and she bashed the legs a bit," Amelia said wincing.

"Oh, sorry about that," Rachel said, quickly letting go.

"It's all right. She's a really strong little girl, and tends to not pay attention when she's emotional," Amelia explained.

"We have some muscle relaxant----though it was designed for kids---don't know if it will work on adults, though..."

"I remember that stuff... Did they ever improve the smell?" the woman asked pulling a face. "I remember hating smelling like rotten potatoes."

"Rotten potatoes? I don't recall that, but other than improving our recovery times, our muscle relaxant and 'patch' have done wonders. Greater recovery time, and no parent to suspect why their kid looks like he or she got a session with the local bully," Rachel explained.

"Ah. So they HAVE improved the scent, since I was in the KND. Well I'd better head out. I'd rather try the muscle relaxant after the council session, just to be safe," Amelia said with, giving her niece one last hug. "Here's hoping."

"Here's hoping."

-0-

Amelia Guthrie strode to the head of the conference room, setting her laptop case down behind the podium, before plugging it into both a power strip, and the projector. She quickly booted it up, and arranged her notes, before addressing the rest of the school council.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for being here, this morning. We're here, today, to discuss the extension of the school day to twelve and a half hours, proposed by Mr. Father." The dark man sat smugly among the honored guests. "The council has, graciously of course, allowed me to point out some problems with this proposed plan, before the voting commences." Father raised an eyebrow. "First and foremost would be, of course, the drain upon the school budget," Amelia said, clicking something on her laptop, and a chart was projected onto the white board beside the podium. "As you can see, the projected costs of this venture would be astronomical, and be an immense drain upon the county coffers. This drain on the educational budget would mean higher lunch costs, book fines, event admissions fees, and myriad other costs that would have to be passed on to children attending the school, and by extension, to their parents."

"The drain on the budget would also lead to many programs and activities that are held by the school would have to be postponed indefinitely, or even canceled," Amelia continued. "Many clubs, for example, that help your children learn about other cultures, and countries." There was murmur among the crowd. "The teachers would have to have their pay cut, athletics would have to be cut, and many other programs would probably become nonexistent, all to help ease the strain on the budget, but to no avail. Even if you should cut lunches, which I would not recommend, and recess, there would be no way to cover the deficit that would result from this twelve-hour day." Father was calmly typing on his computer.

"Additionally," Amelia uttered, still amazed that she had nobody rebutting her findings, just yet. "There could be no school athletics programs, anyway. There could be no after-school athletics practice. One, no parent would allow their children to stay past the let-out time, because it is so late in the evening. Two, there would be safety issues, which would raise the schools' insurance rates. Three, there would be an additional expense of lighting the practice field, which could cause complaints from the neighbors."

"I'm sure," Amelia continued, 'that you think that an increase in the school day would probably increase your children's performance, and learning, but that just isn't so. Many of the programs, ones I've mentioned before, would have to be cut. Imagination and creativity, two qualities that are vital for learning, would be crushed under the daily grind of work. Homework would be impossible for your children to complete, except during school hours, because of school letting out so near most children's bed times." No one could tell if Father was smiling, but his eyes did seem to have some smugness. Amelia looked at Father, narrowing her eyes. "You look awfully proud of yourself."

"Well, madame, I'm just being polite and letting you finish your presentation. Making interruptions would be very---uneducated of me, wouldn't it?" Father asked in his usual arrogant, condescending manner.

"I suppose you could say that, but you look like I'm making your point for you," Amelia said, suspiciously.

"On the contrary, you seem to present a valid argument against my proposal."

"I 'seem' to present a valid argument against your proposal?" Amelia asked, becoming irritated with Father's arrogance.

"I would explain further, but be it far from me to not allow you to finish your presentation."

"It seems," Amelia said, trying not to grit her teeth, "That this long school day was proposed as merely a way to crush the spirits of the children who attend the elementary school. However it would have the collateral damage of crushing the spirits of the educators, and administrators, as well, to a point that nobody in their right mind, at least in this county, would want to work for the school system. Thank you for listening to my presentation. I have copies of the pertinent reports on the front table for any interested parties."

Moments later, the dark man stepped to the podium. "It has come to my attention that there is no room in the budget for my proposal of having a 12 hour school day. And while there may not be enough tax dollars to support it, Ms. Guthrie has overlooked one very important source of revenue." Amelia looked over her notes, wondering what that could be. "Advertising. Brand names of school uniforms, supplies, and yes, even caterers, for those who want to make sure they won't go hungry. Advertising space will be sold to the highest bidder, which will more than triple the revenue available for education." Amelia blinked, then used her WiFi connection to research that factor. "And, it has been argued here that the physical and mental strain on the kids and teachers will be too much for them to handle. But how many non-teachers do we have here? Your average 'normal' job takes a big chunk out of your day, doesn't it? You WISH you could get out at 3, don't you? Why should we expect children--AND TEACHERS--to be different? They have MORE energy than adults, I say we should channel that energy into studying than into watching TV or playing video games! And IF your child is lethargic, maybe it's because he HAS spent too much time in front of his computer. And just maybe he NEEDS this change in his life! People might think that this is an extreme measure, but why don't you look at Japan? THEY have their kids in school all year long! And look at how far Japan is ahead of US!!"

"'Scuse me?" Amelia said raising her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Guthrie?"

"I went to school in Japan, for one of their school years, and researched the current curriculum. The schedule has not changed in all those years, because it seems to work so well. My point is, however, while they do have a school year that goes from April to the following March, their school days are not twelve hours long," Amelia said. "In addition, they do take a month off for the summer, and their class schedule is a harmonious mix of athletics, academics, and the arts. They also go on field trips, and nature outings, and tours of the city for educational purposes. Are you proposing something similar?"

"Even better, Ms. Guthrie," Father replied, smugly.

"What could be better than a system similar to that of the Japanese? It's efficient, allows for creativity, is very stimulating to the minds of the children attending the schools, and has a special day set aside for parental involvement each semester," Amelia queried.

"The initial steps, come this September, might seem drastic, but in the long run, they will prove useful. The Board will weed out every single non-essential club from the school day, and replace it with READING. If the football team is the worst, we will CUT the football team and get those kids READING. There's more revenue THERE for sport equipment the school doesn't need!! Oh, you'd still have your PE period at the end of the day, but what those kids need is to READ!! I bet half of your kids don't even know what a library is!! And homework? Well, I guess I have to concede a point there, because this 12 hour day will eliminate the need for homework, or at most, any that is assigned will prevent your kid from watching bad movies on TV or staying up till midnight chatting with his friends on the Internet."

Amelia looked dubious. "So in essence, what you want to do is cut all athletics, all clubs, and imprison kids in study halls, and force them to read. Then load them with homework that they are up until midnight working on that, instead of being with their friends and family. Never mind slap one or more brand names all over the school in order to raise money for the extended hours. Is that an accurate interpretation of what you propose?"

"My dear Ms. Guthrie, you're twisting my WORDS," Father said, glaring at the woman. "I said the twelve-hour school day would ELIMINATE most HOMEWORK."

"Oh, I do apologize, Mr. Father," Amelia said, obviously keeping control of her temper. "It is just you have this---reputation."

"Please, I understand that it's hard to listen to my exposition while you check your computer..." Father said, again, with a very condescending tone.

"Oh, well, I was merely doing a little research on the success of advertising in schools," Amelia said with a shrug, hating that oh-so-superior tone. "Checking to see if there are any presidents for such an action."

"You do that," Father said, smugly. "I shall continue my presentation. There will be advertising not just with the school teams, but EVERYWHERE there is space! Lighting, water installations, and especially the cafeteria. Junk food will be ELIMINATED and replaced with USDA approved caterers that will make sure your kids eat their vegetables, especially everyone's favorite: BROCCOLI." Amelia ughed. "There is more than enough revenue when advertising is involved! No more kids rotting in front of TV or the Internet! No more teenagers loitering in malls! No more worries of where your kids are at night, because you KNOW they will be in school! And, in case anyone thinks this is preposterous---it HAS been implemented in this country before. There was no such thing as a summer 'vacation'. Our great-great grandparents were let out of school for the summer not to vegetate in the fields, but to WORK in their fields HARVESTING the food that this country needed!! And THAT was a job that went from sunrise to sunset!! If anyone here has worked on a farm, you KNOW that no child would EVER have time to rot in front of a TV!! Obesity was impossible! It was with the demise an automatzation of farms that kids lost their source of spending time in a USEFUL manner..."

"Right. Back then, there were no such thing as wide-spread public schooling. If you lived on a farm, you worked on a farm. You didn't need any 'fancy larnin'' to plow the fields, or milk cows, or feed chickens. Girls married shockingly young, and were expected to be maid, cook, field hand, whore and breeding stock. Children of the city poor weren't even sent to school at all, because they were needed to work in sweat shops, and factories that needed workers with deft small little hands. There wasn't a middle class to speak of. Of course the children of the very very rich spent their time in schools, and going to débutante parties, and with governesses that taught them the ways of the rich. The very very poor were in mines, on farms, in factories, and working for people who saw them as cheap disposable labor I always found history to be a fascinating subject."

"Ah, good point, Ms. Guthrie, but while many of those measures were quite cruel in and of themselves, parents, would you rather have your kids in a factory, a farm, a mine, or would you rather keep them in school WITHOUT draining one penny from your tax dollars? Would you rather have them watch TV while you pester them to do their homework? Would you rather have them stay out late on DATES than in a library? If this project gives the results I'm expecting, you'll be MORE than willing to have the school week extended to Saturdays, AND to have year-round schooling!" Father declared triumphantly.

"So... No sports? No band? No theater group? No manner of extra curricular activities?" Amelia asked.

"You seem to want to put a blanket statement on my proposal. Those will be removed IF they don't bring results. We wouldn't want to eliminate a state champion team, now would we?" Father asked, gloatingly. "If they help the kids be educated, they stay. If they're just a waste of time, like the glee club, they go."

"So Music, and Art would have no place at the school either, even though it's been proved, time and again, that involvement in artistic pursuits stimulates the brain, and allows children to learn academics better," Amelia stated, barely holding in her anger. "What kind of results are you looking for, Mr. Father?"

Father looked at her, "Well, in case anyone is wondering if this proposal will work, I give you PROOF: my own delightful children. FIVE perfect kids in every way. They don't talk back to me, they don't stay up past their bedtime, and most importantly---THEY'RE STRAIGHT-A." The crowed stirred.

"Ah. They also talk in unison, have uniformly pale complexions, and pale blue eyes, seem to have something akin to a hive mind, but no real personality. Ladies and gentlemen, is that your idea of perfection?" Amelia asked the council.

"They eat their veggies."

"So? That doesn't explain away the sheer unatrualness of the situation. I ate my veggies too, when I was a kid, but I'm still my own person. Kids, like adults, are individuals. They have minds of their own, and thoughts of their own, and beliefs of their own. My own mother often disparaged people who had kids thinking that they would simply gain an extension of themselves," Amelia said, passionately. "'People should have children,' she said, 'for the joy of bringing a new life into the world, and the wonder of discovering a personality, as their children grow'. What Mr. Father wants is to make your kids into lifeless drones. He assumes that you don't want to spend time with your children, preferring to have them imprisoned in school, and unable to discover hobbies and interests outside of school or home. All of you were allowed to be kids, when you were young, not miniature adults. All of you turned out rather well, don't you think?"

"Then how do you explain the poor condition of our economy? We have slacked in education before, and you see the results before you. A nation devastated by war has surpassed us in ONE generation. We MUST start leaping ahead NOW. WHO IS FOR ME, AND FOR THIS PROPOSAL?"

"By the way, Mr. Father, have you done your research into advertising on school grounds?" asked Amelia, looking at her computer screen.

"You find that objectionable?" Father asked dangerously.

"It's interesting. The advertiser that bid the highest, insisted that the school vend their products. They, of course, generously offered a share of the profits from the vending machines that were installed in the school, but the vending machines all sold the product at the retail price. And if the highest bidder is a soda company, or a snack cake maker, or even a candy company... Then a similar deal would mean that there would, despite your promises, junk food in the school."

"And you're certain the same thing will happen HERE?" Father growled.

"The biggest, richest companies locally are Evil Adult Industries, Work Inc., The Rainbow Monkey Corporation, Dolt Cola, Rusty Burger, and assorted candy companies," Amelia explained. "And as far as I know, neither Evil Adult Industries, nor Work Inc. have products that would be successful if advertised in an elementary school. Something else bothers me about your proposal, Mr. Father. When are kids allowed to just be kids?"

"Sundays, I suppose," Father replied, musingly.

"Hm. So that would be the day for any school games, and school athletics programs to practice?" Amelia asked.

"Don't be silly. Schools don't open on Sundays," the dark man said to her, as if talking to a child.

"So... When would they practice?"

"They'd practice during the week at school IF the teams already show results!!" Father retorted.

"But when? School goes until 8:30P.M., and practices usually are after the school day is over, on the current schedule. I've seen your proposed schedule, and it has classes from morning to night," Amelia stated. "Never mind, we've gone over this before."

"What would you prefer, Ms. Guthrie? A school full of trophies that none of the kids take home, or a school full of straight-A students, LIKE MINE?"

"Personally, Mr. Father, I'd never want a school full of kids, like YOURS. Your kids have about as much personality as cold, lumpy oatmeal, and are positively unnatural," Amelia declared. "I prefer a school with a variety of personalities, and passions. And despite your promises, Mr. father, it is impossible to have a school FULL of straight A students, unless there is some kind of mind-control going on!" There was a murmur from the rest of the council.

"DID YOU JUST INSULT MY CHILDREN?" roared Father, flames erupting around his body.

"No, sir. I just ventured my opinion, as is my right. You believe them to be perfection in themselves, but I can't help but disagree," the woman replied soothingly. "But then, sir, they are what you made them."

"My children are PERFECT!! The would NOT talk back to anyone of us...not even to YOU!!" the silhouetted man growled, gripping the podium.

"Like I said, I humbly disagree. But then I like a kid that knows their own mind, and is willing to speak it. I may be an adult, but I'm not perfect, and I know it. I like to know when I'm about to make a mistake, even if it's a kid who tells me," Amelia stated, reasonably. "But I think we've stumbled upon Mr. Father's hidden agenda. Not the improvement of the educational system, but the transformation of all kids in the Gallagher school system into creatures like his own children. No more fire and spunk of Fanny Fullbright, no more cute girliness of Kuki Sanban, no more ornery Wallibee Beetles, and no determination and leadership from my own dear niece Rachel. Just obedient little drones, going to school, coming home. With no dreams or ambitions of their own."

"CREATURE???? I'LL SHOW YOU 'CREATURE', YOU TRAITOR!!!" A fireball erupted from the podium and shot to where Guthrie stood. Amelia leaped to the side, doing a nifty tuck and roll maneuver, and coming up with a fire extinguisher.

"What do you mean by 'traitor'?" Amelia asked, brandishing the extinguisher. "I was never ON your side, Mr. Father. A fact that should have been blatantly obvious!" A line of fire shot from his arms toward her, which Amelia quickly extinguished. The woman was gritting her teeth, the bruises she had received from Fanny were twinging horribly. Guthrie had not expected Father to actually attack her. "You need to calm down, Mr. Father," Amelia declared. "People might think I'm right."

"You prefer I cool things down? FINE!! HAVE SOME ICE CREAM!!!" At that , ten Ice Cream Men began pelting her with high speed scoops of ice cream.

"YIPE!" Amelia yelped, ducking and weaving rather nimbly. She ducked past the podium, pausing to deliver a very CHEAP shot of extinguisher foam to Father, before running out. "I said CALM down, not cool down!" With that, she ran, the Ice Cream Men giving chase. Father crumpled to the floor while the Ice Cream Men chased her out of City Hall.

-0-

"So wot tha crud IS a Tee Cee Aye, anyways?" Numbuh 4 asked, while Sectors V and W waited, surrounding City Hall.

"'Totally Cool Adult'. A pass code given ONLY to adults that actually agree with KND philosophy...among them was my dad while he was Numbuh 0," Nigel explained.

"Totally Cool Adult? Numbuh Five din't think there was such a thing," Abby said, coolly, as she surveyed the huge columned building.

"Many kids didn't. For a while, I thought Moosk might have qualified, given that he DID try to help us, and I know my dad would have been given that status if he had let me recommission him...it's very rare that an adult would reach that status, but if Numbuh 362 says Amelia Guthrie has achieved it---we'll have to trust her on it."

Suddenly a woman who looked like an older version of Rachel ran out the door of City Hall, quickly slamming it, and leaning against it to keep it closed. They heard the loud thudding impact, and saw the door buckle outward a bit, before the woman came running, limping slightly, toward them.

"Since when do Ice Cream Men wear rocket packs?" she wheezed, as she reached them.

"They're attacking you??" asked Numbuh 85. The woman looked up at the red-headed boy and rolled her eyes.

"Either that, or they've decided to be really aggressive with their sales," she quipped. "My money's on attacking, though."

"Take cover in the SCAMPER around the block. We'll cover for you!" said a girl that looked a LOT like Crosby Lincoln.

"Thanks," Amelia said, after a brief double take at the girl. She quickly followed instructions, and boarded the SCAMPER, glad to be able to sit. Guthrie looked around at the crew, still panting from the chase through City Hall. "Don't suppose anybody's got any of that muscle relaxant?"

The kids noticed her limping to her seat, so one girl opened a box with a turquoise cross in it, took out a jar with red cream, and walked up to her, "Pulled a muscle?"

"Yeah... And had some bruising from Saturday, which didn't help," Amelia said sighing. "Er... Is there a---bathroom or something on this ship?"

"Bathroom??" said everyone, looking around. "Um, no," said the girl. "We---normally hold it until we get home or back to our bases."

"It' s not like I need to go or anything," Amelia explained, then leaned close to the girl who gave her the jar. "The muscle is under my pants, and I'm not into showing off my skivvies," she whispered into the girl's ear.

"Oh..." she blushed, "You sorta looked like you got hurt on the thigh...I could ask the guys to step for a moment."

"Yes, please and thank you," Amelia said, sounding profoundly relieved. Three boys promptly left the SCAMPER, all of them rather red-faced, leaving the pilot, another girl, and the medical officer with Amelia. Explosions sounded in the near distance.

Out of nowhere came a most unusual group of adults. The Kids Next Door looked at them in askance, at first thinking that they were reinforcements for the Ice Cream Men, until they started blasting Father's favorite troops.

"WHATDACRUD IS GOING ON??? AN ADULT CIVIL WAR??" yelled Numbuh 4.

The oldest one there looked about eighteen, the youngest looked like a fellow kid, but they were all helping the KND beat back the Ice Cream Men who HAD gotten their own reinforcements, and had gained Father, gloating over the whole scene. The weapons that the newcomers wielded looked like jazzed up versions of KND equipment, but made with what was considered 'adult' technology. Moreover, the laser blasters packed an even BIGGER punch than the KND blasters.

"Who are they?" asked Hoagie.

"Just a little back-up," one of the teens said, as she blasted an Ice Cream Man. "Always happy to help younger kids."

The KND were completely flabbergasted at the whole thing. One adult asked, "Where's Ms. Guthrie? Did she get out okay?"

"Uh---yeah," Numbuh 5 said, still a bit stunned. "She's in the SCAMPER, 'round the block, there."

"Ah, perfect. We'll relay that to the troops...and keep up the good work!!" He ran off, just as Numbuh 86 neutralized an ice cream blaster with her MUSKET.

"This week is jus' gettin' morre and morre loony, ey?" Fanny couldn't help but ask Suddenly there was a loud FOOM, and Numbuh 86 turned to see a practical meteor of rocky road hurtling toward her! She barely got out a slight "eep", when she was tackled, HARD, from behind. Both Fanny and her rescuer looked at the slightly cratered scoop of ice cream, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, but----who arre ye?"

"Sorry," came the muffled, yet familiar voice, "Can't tell you. Orders, you know." He was the youngest of the group that had come to the Kids Next Door's aid, and the only one who was wearing a helmet. Numbuh 86 wondered why he wore the visor down, as she got up, painfully.

"Orrderrs? From WHO?" she asked.

"My leader, of course," he said, as if that should be obvious.

"WHO is yerr leaderr? WHO arre ye?" Fanny asked, eager to learn more about this mysterious group.

"I wish I could tell you who our leader is, but... We're the KNDF," the lad replied, sounding a bit sheepish.

"KND---F? Ye don't look loike kids---except maybe ye."

"Ah, but that's where the F comes in, my lady," he explained with a slight bow.

"And what does the F mean? Fancy-------pants? A—Alberrt?" Numbuh 86 gasped, finally recognizing the voice.

He lifted his visor revealing that oh-so-familiar face, and grinned sheepishly. "I just had to give myself away--- but I had to see you again."

"...Alberrt..." she whispered, leaning closer.

"The -uh- F stands for 'forever'," Albert said, leaning closer as well.

"Waittaminute---is---Amelia----yerr boss?" Fanny asked, things suddenly clicking in her mind.

"Goodness, woman, you ARE sharp," Albert whispered proudly.

"She--she's the one behind all this?" 86 asked.

"Simply put, it's an organization for those who still wish to fight adult tyranny," Albert explained. "But from the inside. She brought my memory back, because I'd be in an asylum, otherwise."

"Wherre---wherre arre ye now?" Fanny asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"I live in the KNDF headquarters. I can't tell you where that is, and even though you know something about us, the less you know the better," the lad said sincerely.

"Nay, Alberrt!! Ah---Ah missed ye so much---where---can we see each otherr again?" Numbuh 86 asked desperately.

"Do you not think I've missed you just as much? We will see one another again, Fanny. I'll pester Miss Amelia about it incessantly."

"Alberrt----"

"Don't worry, love," Albert whispered, kissing her briefly. "If Miss Amelia can save me from being locked up in a loony bin, she can see to it that we meet, regularly"

"Ah love ye, Alberrt."

"I love you too, Fanny," he whispered, kissing her hand. "I WILL see you again." Off to the side they could see the KND and KNDF trouncing the Ice Cream Men, soundly, though one was standing off to the side, staring.

"The girl that Al talks about all the time is FANNY FULLBRIGHT?!" she asked, utterly shocked.

"Hey," said her teammate, "love conquers all."

"But she's the decommissioning officer! You don't fall for the decommissioning officer!" The guy just shrugged. The boy closed his visor and ran off, leaving behind a VERY red-faced red-head.

The battle was over, the day was won, and Father lay under pile of ice cream, shivering, and cursing the intervention of the strangers who had come to the Kids Next Door's aid. The reinforcements were gone as mysteriously as they had arrived, leaving behind a smiling, blushing Fanny in their wake. Their youngest member taking the time to wave to the Irish lass, before departing with the others.

"I wonder if Numbuh 362 will believe THIS report," said Numbuh 1, as the older crowd departed.

"Numbuh 5 don't know, but it WAS kinda cool having them help, like that," Abbey said, with a slight smirk.

"I guess there are more cool adults out there than we thought," said Lee.

"Oi guess so," Wally said reluctantly. "But why tha crud were they so concerned with that Guthrie person?" Everyone went to the SCAMPER around the corner. There they found the boys standing outside, looking rather embarrassed.

"Is Ms. Guthrie still in there?" asked Numbuh 1.

"Yeah," one boy said. "She was putting some muscle relaxant on an injury of hers."

"Uh huh, so we came out here to give her some privacy," added the other.

Numbuh 86 went up to the hatch and knocked, "Ms. Guthrie? Ye decent??"

"I am now. Sorry about that," Amelia said from inside. The hatch opened, and Amelia stepped out, looking somewhat embarrassed herself. "I don't know WHY I got it. It was an impulse thing," she was saying to the girls, inside.

Everyone raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask. "Um--Ms. Guthrie, the Ice Cream Men and Father have been defeated. You're safe now."

"Thank you. I'd have been creamed if you hadn't intervened," Amelia said with a grin.

"We did get some help," said Numbuh 5. "And not from the KND. Some other teens and adults with 2x4 technology showed up and help us defeat Father and his henchmen." Amelia blinked, surprised.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes!" replied Sonya. "Teens, adults, and maybe a kid or two just showed up and helped us blast the Ice Cream Men away."

"And they asked for you," said Kuki. Amelia groaned, and slapped her forehead, then sighed.

"I've---got some interesting friends," she finally said.

"More Totally Cool Adults?" asked Wally.

"Some of the coolest," Amelia said with a smile. "I'd better get back inside, and see about the damage. Father may have discredited himself with that attack on me."

"We'll take care of things out here, Ms. Guthrie,"said Nigel. "Good luck in there."

"Thanks, again... You look like somebody I knew," Amelia said musingly.

"Do I? You knew other bald kids?" Nigel asked, amused.

"You're a little too focused on the pate, there... Yeah... You look like a ten-year-old version of Monty Uno," Amelia observed. "Sans hair, of course, but you wear bald very well."

Nigel gasped. "Monty---MONTGOMERY UNO?"

"Yes. I met him when I was seven."

"He---he's my father..." Nigel stammered.

"That explains why you look like him, then," Amelia said. She then turned and found herself face-to-face with Numbuh 2. She started, and stared, then shook her head. "Wow. You MUST be Hoagie Gilligan Jr."

"You...knew my dad too?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yes, I did. You look just like him," Amelia said, wistfully. She then looked keenly at his aviator's hat. "So you're Numbuh 2, too? I believe I have an appointment to kick your butt at Yipper."

"You play Yipper?" Hoagie asked dubiously.

"Oh yeah. I have got an UNBEATABLE deck," Amelia said with a huge grin.

Hoagie frowned. "We'll see about THAT. I'll have you know that I have a VERY reliable supplier."

"I'm sure you do. I'll have you know, I've been collecting Yipper cards since I was seven," Amelia said challengingly.

He stood back at that, but quickly replied, "It's not the cards, but how you play them."

"It's about finesse, strategy, and knowing how to use the cards you draw, and the luck of the draw itself,"Amelia said. "It's about knowing when to use the Basset Blockbuster, and when a Collie Commando will do the trick. It's also, like any other pass time for the love of the game itself."

"You----know----about the BASSET BLOCKBUSTER???"

"Of COURSE I know about the Basset Blockbuster."

"Then---this is going to be a game neither of us will forget," Hoagie said awed.

"Sounds like fun," the woman said impishly. Hoagie would have to contact Numbuh 42 right after they got home... "Goodbye everybody," Amelia said, turning toward City Hall. "Wish me luck." Which they did, unanimously.

-0-

The Kids Next Door Sectors V and W decided to go to Lime Ricky's, and watch the end of the debate, there. They could relax, get some soda, and see how things turned out. When they got there, the television was already tuned to the debate, where a reporter was relating the events that had occurred.

"This is the latest report from City Hall, where councilwoman, Amelia Guthrie, has returned from being chased by ice cream men. These Ice Cream Men had attacked Miss Guthrie at the behest of the noted industrialist, known simply as 'Father'. This attack, which led to both parties leaving the conference chamber, allowed the rest of the school board to consider both arguments, without the propaganda" The KND braced themselves. "This consideration led the board to side with Miss Guthrie on the matter, discarding Father's proposal for a twelve-and-half-hour school day. Board members cite the careful research and exhaustive study conducted by Miss Guthrie in helping them come to their decision. Taking budget, into consideration, the board has, also, decided to cut the school day by one hour."

The kids cheered, confetti filled Lime Ricky's, and couples hugged each other. Fanny smiled a bit, knowing that she'd be collecting her hug, sometime soon.

-0-

"Okay, guys, WHAT was that?" Amelia asked, when she reached the headquarters of the KNDF, and went in to face her crew.

"What?" one of the younger girls asked. "We saw you on the news, and rushed in to help."

"It's kind of hard to keep you guys low-key, if you do that though... Even so... Thanks," Amelia said. "But didn't you get my message that a perimeter had ALREADY been set up by the KND?" she added.

"Well... yes," answered Deacon. "But when we came on scene, they needed help."

"Really?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah. Those Ice Cream Men had called back-up."

"Okay. That makes sense," Amelia said, thoughtfully. "...but you KNOW that the KND were going to do the same, and I WAS safe around the block."

"Not until we came on-scene, and asked... But we were relieved to know that, though. It was kinda fun to work with them," the girl, Lisa, added. "I think I saw some of my old friends. Thank goodness for helmet visors."

"Though SOME of us just couldn't control our IMPULSES?" said Eric, glaring at Albert, who blushed.

Amelia turned and looked at Albert, crossing her arms. "Care to explain?"

"I---I sort of gave myself away," Albert uttered. "But, Miss Amelia, it was Fanny!"

"The Head of DECOMISSIONING!!" blurted Lisa. "Can you believe that??"

Albert shrugged. "I, apparently, was the only one who ever treated her like a lady," he observed.

Amelia chuckled. "And you, obviously made an impression. She's as taken with HIM, as he's taken with her." Jaws dropped all around.

"Why are you all surprised?" Albert asked. "She's still a girl, like any other. Even with my outdated attitude about girls, she still liked my chivalrous assistance, and gentlemanly demeanor."

"She rarely acted like one, you know," Eric observed making a face, then looking a bit wistful.

"But was that a reason not to treat her like a girl? She seemed to like it," Albert queried. He then smirked. "Alas, my poor fellow, you come to late. The fetching Francine is unlikely to show an interest. Ah, but for my vow of secrecy I would take my lady-love for an outing. I've missed her terribly."

"On a date?" asked Eric. "Not likely."

"My dear fellow, why do you think she'd be adverse?"

"Because of KND rules. No one of the KND is allowed to interact with you the moment you step out of the decommissioning chamber, and you KNOW how she feels about rules," said Deacon.

"But we promised to see one another again," Albert said, downcast. "She even said she'd be willing..."

"You---know that can't happen now, Albert," said Lisa.

"Or maybe it can," Amelia said, opening the door.

"How?" asked the boy. "OOF!"

"ALBERT!" came a VERY familiar Irish accented voice.

"A little help from the TCA," Amelia said with a grin.

"FRANCINE!!!! BUT---how did you get here??? You KNOW you're not supposed to be here!!!"

"Oi'm off deuty," Fanny replied. "An' Amelia said tha' Oi could see ye." Albert looked at his commander, in total confusion.

"I may not have ever had a boyfriend, but I can tell she's totally in love with you, and would be hurt by being unable to see you, after today," Amelia explained. "Same with you."

"True, true, but, Francine!" he insisted, gently holding her face, "You---your own---KND rules!!! You even-----you..." he looked down, "...you had to decommission me, despite what you felt for me..."

"Oi twas doin' moi duty, but Oi hated doin' it. Oi missed you, terribly, an' couldnea get ye out o' me moind."

"Francine...you...you COULD get in big trouble!" he sounded seriously concerned for her.

"Oi know. Bu' Oi cannea jus' stop seein' ye..." Fanny sighed. "Some things are worth more than rules, love. Oi wanted to see you, again."

He looked at her tenderly, holding her cheek. "You---did that for me?"

Aye, Oi did. Oh, Albert, Oi've missed ye terribly!" Fanny uttered throwing her arms around his neck. He embraced her tightly, nearly lifting her off the floor, but he was surprised at how solid she was.

"Ms. Amelia...how...how did you do this?"

"She came to my house, and I gave her a ride. Thankfully, Rachel's still on the Moonbase," Amelia replied with a smile.

"She--she doesn't know about this?" Albert queried.

"No. She doesn't. Nor does she know about the KNDF. Not yet, anyway," the woman said with a sigh.

Then came the dreaded question. "How--much time do we have?"

"Couple of hours. I'll try to arrange some more time, later..."

Albert looked at Fanny, "Well, if there's not much time...then...I leave it up to you to decide where to go or what to do now."

Fanny smiled. "How 'bout a wee walk, then?"

"A walk it is," Albert said smiling, taking her hands in his. He then gallantly took her arm, and the two stepped out.

Lisa just shook her head. "Man, love IS strange."

"Strange? Try downright BIZZARRE," said Deacon, watching the pair walk away.

"Hey, if it calms her down, I'm all for it," Lisa observed.

"Or, he could get her spunkiness rubbed off on him," said Eric.

"That works too," Lisa added. "He's kinda scary polite, yanno?"

"Too polite for your taste?" Deacon asked with a touch of wry.

"Well... It's kinda freaky. What guy does the kind of things he does, huh?" Lisa asked with a perturbed look on her face.

"A guy from the 19th Century?" Eric asked in return, deadpan.

"... What MODERN guy does the kind of things he does?" Lisa asked, again.

"Point. But you can't say that his manners didn't win Fanny over," Deacon replied.

"Okay. So... Maybe he's right?" Lisa pondered.

"Maybe he is. And let's hope that what they have...lasts," Deacon said, nodding toward the couple, as they walked off into the sunset.

"Oh yeah... Let's hope she passes the test when HER decommissioning comes along," Eric added.

Amelia watched them, silently agreeing with the assessment of her troops. But they did make a sweet couple. "Good luck, you two," she whispered.

END TRANSMISSION


End file.
